The Tree House
by MelLutz L
Summary: Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?
1. Prefacio

**The tree house**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia

**Summary:** Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?

**Leer, IMPORTANTE: Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Shades **

••••

"_Te extrañaré", _esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a mi padre.

Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro, era tan solo cuestión de segundos, cerrar los ojos y recordar su preciosa voz, cuando me dijo_ "Volveré" _y nunca lo hizo, dejándome con esas monstruosas personas.

Vivíamos en una casa flotante, de paredes blancas, grandes ventanales y techo verde olivo. Mi padre la había comprado con todos sus ahorros. Juntos la pintábamos cada año, no nos gustaba otro color más que el blanco contrarrestando con su reflejo en el lago.

Recuerdo que amaba despertarme de madrugada para sentarme junto a papá a pescar, amaba las truchas, amaba nadar, amaba todo lo referente a mi familia. Mamá nos llevaba chocolate caliente, mientras estábamos silenciosamente escuchando el sonido de los grillos al cantar y esperando que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo.

Era muy pequeña cuando sucedió aquel incendio, en el cual fallecieron mis padres. Pero me había aferrado a lo único que me quedaba de ellos, los recuerdos. Aquellos que me permiten soportar este abuso constante que sufrí por parte de mi _"tío"_.

Después de que mis padres murieran, todas mis pertenencias fueron trasladadas al hogar de mis tíos políticos, puesto que era la única _"familia"_ que me restaba; el lugar se encontraba rodeado de frondosos árboles, un lugar tenebroso, que parecía aún más asustador Cuando el viento y la lluvia se le unían, porque las ramas de los monstruosos árboles golpearan sobre la ventana del sótano; haciéndome temblar de miedo. Cuando gritaba desesperada, muriendo de miedo por la tormenta y los ruidos que ella traía, mis entonces tutores se dignaban a decir que era una niña miedosa.

Mi presencia indeseada dio como resultado una habitación en el sótano, en el mugriento sótano de la casa, ni siquiera se habían dignado en limpiar, sacar el polvo y cajas viejas acumuladas allí por años, lo único nuevo allí era la cama. O eso quería creer, necesitaba aferrarme a la ilusión de que el viejo colchón lleno de insectos, las sábanas gastadas y la almohada hecha de ropa vieja habían sido mi "hermoso" regalo de bienvenida.

Así fue como comenzó mi nueva vida.

Llena de penas, tristezas que me sobrellevaban, no soportaba cada minuto, cada abuso, cada maltrato por parte de mis tutores legales.

Fueron 11 duros años, los más horribles de mi vida. A la edad de 13 años conseguí trabajar en la biblioteca del instituto después de clases, no ganaba buen sueldo pero me servía para mi cometido. Mis tíos nunca se enteraron del trabajo. Ellos simplemente creían que estaba metida en una especie de club; creía mejor que así lo creyeran pues estaba segura que si supieran la verdad, serían capaces de quitarme hasta el último de mis centavos.

Cada moneda que llegaba a mis manos, la ahorraba, procuraba no gastar dinero, no cogía bus para ir al colegio, no almorzaba más que alguna fruta, mis cuadernos año por año fueron reciclados hasta que la última hoja fue agotada. Cada mes contaba el dinero y la única frase de aliento que me permitía tener era "F_alta poco"._

A veces imaginaba que papá vendría y me despertaría de esta pesadilla, que mamá traería un vaso de chocolate caliente o me despertaría para ir a pescar.

Miles de veces preferiría haber muerto con ellos, porque lo que me ocurría, aquella situación no era vida, era la muerte misma. Una muerte que se repetía día a día, una muerte que no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Aún recuerdo - no existe la posibilidad de olvidar esa etapa de mi vida - cuando la puerta de mi "habitación" fue abierta y la figura de Alistair se filtró, cubriendo, los pocos rayos de luz que, a esas alturas del día, se estaban despidiendo. Escondí rápidamente, detrás de la almohada mi dinero - en ese momento lo tenía en la mano -, limpié las lágrimas que se derramaban por mis ojos y esperé que me hablara, sabía que venía a por mí.

— Isabella, esta noche llevarás esto puesto —ordenó, lanzando un pedazo de tela que no conocía sobre la cama. Gemí, lamentándome, no soportaba sus asquerosidades pero si no le obedecía, me iría peor.

Cogí el pedazo de tela rojo entre mis manos, lo miré por todos lados, no existía la posibilidad que aquel _"atuendo"_ cubriera todo mi cuerpo, no de la forma correcta.  
Lágrima tras lágrima rodaba sobre mi rostro.

_"Falta poco"_ volví a repetir

_"Tan solo un mes"_ dije mientras liberaba el último suspiro de dolor.

El último mes había pasado lentamente, había sido uno de los más largos de mi vida.  
Los abusos eran cada vez menos soportables, las horas parecían ser interminables, los malditos días pasaban como si fueran siglos.  
Para poder soportar ese último mes en el infierno, cada día planeaba como huir de allí y a dónde iría. Necesitaba marcharme a un lugar donde nadie supiera nada de mí, un lugar tan lejos de aquel maldito lugar.

Como fuera posible.

Busqué en internet, mapas, revistas, en todos lados, hasta que un día la dependienta de la biblioteca me contó acerca de este pueblo llamado Forks. Cabe resaltar que no tenía amigos y que mi huida no iba a dejar corazones rotos, ni amistades fuertes. Ni si quiera hablaba con alguien, aparte de cuando lo hacía con las personas que llegaban a pedir un libro. Porque ese era mi trabajo.

Busqué información acerca de ese pueblo. Casi salto de felicidad, al fin una luz en el túnel.

Forks estaba ubicado al otro lado del país, era un pequeño pueblo, donde podría sobrevivir sin ser encontrada por ellos, vivir en paz, y quien sabe formar mi familia. Pero solo lejos lo podría hacer, solo así.

Por primera vez en años, la felicidad invadía mis sentidos, era el último día de clases, vendrían las vacaciones y yo me iría.

La felicidad que estaba desarrollando en mí, me permitió estar de pie todo el tiempo, recibir todo con una radiante sonrisa, para sorpresa de todos aquellos que me veían en el instituto, ya que siempre permanecía oculta en mi mundo, nunca me veían sonreír.

El trabajo en la biblioteca se había intensificado por el final del año lectivo, además de atender a los alumnos entregando los libros prestados, era necesario organizar el lugar, ya que se cerraría durante un mes por vacaciones.

— ¡Isabella! —Oh, no. Por favor, que no sea ella— ¡Isabella! ¡Es contigo! —la amenaza tinto la voz de mi _tía Carmen_.

— Dígame tía —susurré bajándole la mirada, una vez que estuve delante de ella.

— Has estado trabajando aquí y ni si quiera me había enterado —cualquiera que vea nuestro alrededor, diría que era una simple conversación entre tía y sobrina pero las cosas no eran así, en cada una de sus palabras se pintaba, disimuladamente, la palabra: _castigo_.

— Me ofrecí hoy a ayudar a Lauren —susurré. No la quería ver a los ojos. No, eso sería un pecado.

_Falta poco._

— ¿Dónde está el dinero? —sus dientes chocaban entre sí con cada palabra.

— Estoy de voluntaria —_baja__ la mirada, Isabella. Bájala_, mi voz interior era la única que tenía misericordia de mí.

En el vecindario todos pensaban que Carmen era la tía dedicada a su sobrina, que todo o lo poco que ella tenía lo compartía conmigo, que mis padre no dejaron nada para mí y que ella por misericordiosa me había acogido. Sinceramente, hubiese preferido ir a un orfanato que a aquella casa.

No dijo una sola palabra, ella dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

En ese momento quería que explotara, para así saber las consecuencia y a qué atenerme pero, no lo hizo; su actitud causó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con un escalofrió, que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Haciendo todo lo posible, por no llorar. Continué haciendo mi tarea. Claro, una que otra lagrima se escapaba por las cuencas de mis ojos, ya que era algo inevitable.

Si, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No sabía lo que me esperaba en _casa_ y eso era más aterrador aun. Como la primera y última vez que llamaron desde el colegio a mi _tía_ para informarle que había faltado a clases, sin que ellos sepan que mi _adorado_ y _amado_ tío había sido el causante de que me quedara en cama, sin poder mover un musculo por la paliza propinada la noche anterior.

Creo que por cada libro puesto en su sitio, era cada lágrima derramada.

Al llegar a _casa_, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el crujir de mis pisadas, a lo lejos una rana croaba y el viento soplaba moviendo las ramas de los árboles. Parecía una película de terror y me sentía como si estuviera entrando a una casa abandonada.

Con lentos y silenciosos pasos, subí las escaleras que conducen al sótano, implorando que este vacía la casa. Estaba dispuesta a irme en ese momento, sin mirar atrás o esperar a guardar más dinero, bien podrían trabajar en el camino, haciendo trabajo libre por algunos lugares.

Pero nadie escuchó mi ruego, en mi _cama_ estaba sentada mi _tía _y _tío,_ esperándome con el calcetín donde tenía mi dinero guardado.

_Adiós vida._

— ¿Con qué no te pagan, eh? —Alistair se levantó, estando en dos zancadas a mi lado. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la presencia de aquel individuo—. ¿Voluntaria, dijiste, Carmen? —preguntó con fingida inocencia. Carmen asintió fervientemente, tenía ganas de golpearla.

Nunca había tenido tan fuerte esos sentimientos, tuve que contenerme haciendo puño mis manos, nada lograría si me abalanzó sobre ella. Me iría peor.

— ¡Arrodíllate y manos atrás! —Gemí, muy bajo para que no me escuché y cerré los ojos, abandonándome al dolor.

Mis muñecas me dolían, tenía las marcas en ella de haber pasado todas las noches, durante una semana, atada a la cama, no quería verme los tobillos, los tendría igual. Con la franja roja marcada en mi piel.

Camine en silencio, como siempre, hacia la biblioteca. Había estado yendo desde las mañanas a la biblioteca, ya que las clases se habían terminado. De todas maneras un nuevo abuso llegó a sus mentes, tenerme trabajando. Ahora, yo tendría que llevarles el dinero.

_Malditos._

Nunca le he deseado la muerte a nadie pero si yo no me muero, que se mueran ellos.

_Los odio_.

Mal sentimiento. Pero así estaban las cosas con mi _familia_: Yo trabajaba, yo tendría que mantenerlos.

No sabía cómo canalizar la rabia que llevaba por dentro. Pateaba cada piedra que se me cruzaba en el camino, hoy ni siquiera puede obtener un vaso con leche, _trabajo._

Pasé de largo, no saludé a Lauren, solo recogí los cientos de libros que estaban para organizar, fui a sentarme en una mesa del rincón. La biblioteca había cerrado y solo nosotras trabajábamos, organizando todo.

¿Qué haré?

Ya no tenía dinero, no tenía esperanzas. La única era cumplir la mayoría de edad pero ni aun así. Sería igual que ahora.

Mis muñecas me dolían, tenía las marcas en ella de haber pasado todas las noches, durante una semana, atada a la cama, no quería verme los tobillos, los tendría igual. Con la franja roja marcada en mi piel.

— Isabella, estos libros son los que necesitan el sello —Lauren me dejó dos pilas de más o menos diez libros cada una, sobre la mesa. Le sonreí o le hice una mueca. No tenía ni idea que era lo que mi cuerpo quería.

Comencé a sellar cada libro, había que enumerarlos y clasificarlos. Lo hice, con pequeños movimientos de manos, pues aun sentía adormecida la muñeca por el poco flujo sanguíneo que llegaba a ellas en las noches.

_Para que no me escape._

Después de una hora, más o menos, terminé. Puse los libros en el carrito, para llevarlos a los estantes.

No quería ver mis muñecas pero era inevitable, cada vez que alzaba el brazo para acomodar los estantes, hacer espacio o algo, el dolor me hacía sisear, haciendo que recoja mi muñeca y la mire detenidamente.

Las lágrimas eran la única manera de poder desahogarme un poco pero tenía que llorar lejos del alcance de ellos, no soportaría otra noche así. No lo soportaría.

_Muerte ven a mí_.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor que pudiera sucederme en la vida, acabar todo el sufrimiento. Pero ni la muerte me quería, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Un libro se me resbaló de la mano, no puede controlarme y comencé a tirar cada libro que tenía a mi alcance. Los tiré uno por uno, llorando de rabia, impotencia, coraje y todos esos sentimientos que vivían conmigo.

Sentí que alguien me abrazó por la espalda, eso me desesperó más de la cuenta y comencé a gritar para callarme de golpe, estábamos **en una casa** en medio del bosque, nadie me iba a escuchar, nadie lo ha hecho durante años, ahora no va a ser la excepción.

Me abandoné a la inconsciencia, que era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

— ¿Isabella? —Alguien golpeaba mi rostro, no identificaba la voz, no identificaba nada—. Niña, por favor, no me hagas asustar. —Gemí, tratando de mover mi cabeza—. No, no te muevas. La ambulancia viene en camino.

Esas últimas palabras fueron claves para mí. _Ambulancia._ No, no, no… me levanté de golpe, la cabeza me dio vueltas. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba entre cuatro paredes color crema. El rostro de mí delante me era conocido pero aún estaba aturdida.

— ¿Lauren? – murmuré cuando logre unir mis pensamientos.

— ¡Niña, que susto! —aquella mujer de cabellos rubios paso su mano por sus cabellos. En su rosto vi mi alma pasar, ella se había dado cuenta de mis marcas, lo supe en el momento que ella movió sus ojos y los posó en una de ellas.

_Mierda._

— Creo que fue porque no alcancé a desayunar —Lauren me dedicó una mirada, diciéndome con ella que era una excusa patética. Lo sé, por lo menos lo intente. Me senté, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Recién caía en cuenta que estaba en la habitación vacía del fondo de la biblioteca.

— No mientas —enarcó una ceja—, ¿Por qué no le has dicho a alguien?

— Porque… —suspiré, no podía seguir negándolo—, no lo sé. Miedo quizás.

— Por miedo siempre tomamos malas decisiones —reprochó negando con la cabeza—. ¿No has pensado en irte a otro lugar? —Asentí y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

— Lo iba a hacer una semana —respiré hondo. Me parecía mentira estar contándole a alguien lo que he pasado— Ellos describieron mi dinero ahorrado y se lo quedaron.

— ¿Cuánto tenías? —Ella se levantó para traer consigo su bolso, sacó su cartera—, ¿Cuánto, Isabella?

— ¡No, no, no…! —negué varias veces pero ella simplemente no me hizo caso.

Al fin y al cabo, esta era una oportunidad, la suerte podría estar de mi lado —por primera vez—, así podría escapar, irme, lejos y no regresar. Jamás.

— Estos son dos mil dólares —puso un fajo de dinero en mis manos—. Puedes irte donde mi familia, ellos te ayudarán. Podrás conseguir un trabajo con ellos porque la última vez que hable con Mike me comentó que necesitan una dependienta.

— No puedo aceptarlo —traté de regresarle el dinero.

— Isabella, tengo una hija de tu edad. No me gustaría que sufriera. —Me rechazó poniendo mis manos en se regazo. Sentía esa necesidad de abrazarla. Lo hice, por primera vez, unos cómodos brazos me recibieron. Mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

— Gracias, Lauren —limpió algunas de mis lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Vamos a que comas algo. Necesitaras ropa, compraremos lo necesario.

Volví a abrazarla, en mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Iba a estar agradecida de por vida con esta mujer, quien me estaba ayudando a salir de esa fosa común que era mi _hogar._

_~•~_

**N/A: Eeeeh… bueno, les traigo este nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, escribiéndolo. Como ya he dicho al comienzo, es un fic que contendrá mucho drama, violencia física y sexual… les aseguro que soy el equipo del final feliz.**

**Nos leemos más tardes con el primero o mañana.**

**Gracias a Aleja, a Karen y Liz que no dudaron tres veces en darme su apoyo cuando les comenté de la idea que estaba armándose en mi cabeza y por aguantarme cada cinco minutos con mis consultas. Las quiero, nenas.**

**En mi perfil de face suelo subir adelantos. La dirección está en el perfil de FF.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Chapter 1

**The tree house**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia

**Summary:** Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo beteado por Shades **

**Capítulo I**

**Edward POV**

•

—…laralaralala…

La novia de Edward se quedó…

Lalaralalara… —Jasper era un dolor en el culo, cuando lo quería ser.

Hemos estado viajando, más de día y medio y él no se cansaba de la misma cancioncita. Era mi único hermano, el menor, nos llevábamos muy bien hasta que se le ocurrió molestarme, según él, mi amargura era porque mi _"novia"_ no pudo viajar con nosotros.

Ella no era mi novia, es más, Ángela y yo solo éramos buenos amigos, desde el jardín de infantes. Angela tenia novio pero sus _puritanos_ padres no querían saber nada sobre que su hija tuviera novio. Yo, muchas veces por no decir siempre, la cubría para que se viera con Ben, ellos tendrían una relación secreta hasta que ambos fueran a la universidad.

— ¿Por qué eres tan gruñón, Edward? —que se calle o si no, soy capaz de tirarlo por la ventana. Error, estamos en Seattle y puede encontrarnos fácilmente—. Mamá, Edward necesita una vacuna.

— ¡Cállate, Jasper! —le grité.

— De la rabia, mami —mi mamá nos miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto, su mirada me quería decir que ella también lo quería tirar por la ventana.

Papá o bueno, el padre de Jasper porque él era mi padrastro, se detuvo en un Mc Donald's. Ya era hora, moría de hambre.

— Comemos en el camino o hacemos una parada aquí —preguntó mamá antes de entrar al servicio rápido.

— ¿Podemos parar aquí? Necesito ir al baño —Carlisle desvió un poco el auto para dejarlo estacionado en el parqueadero.

A lo que salimos, pude respirar aire fresco y no contaminado o compartido con el loco de mi hermano menor. Saqué a mi bebé —la cual se me había sido obligado a llevarla en la cajuela—,mi guitarra, esta estaba en su forro y me la colgué haciendo que la tira de esta, cruzara mi cuerpo.

Me senté en un rincón del parqueadero, sentía esa necesidad de tocar. Seattle era una gran ciudad, llena de arquitectura, arte, maravillosos monumentos, pero no era mi ciudad favorita, la mía era y siempre seguirá siendo _Las Vegas_, no por los casinos, no por todo el pecado que la rodea, sino por la música, el arte. No sé, podría ser raro en algunas cosas como estas, pero amaba con cada pedazo de mí ser a mi ciudad.

¿Qué tocar?

Comencé con unos acordes suaves, hasta, inconscientemente, entonar "Paradise" de Coldplay.

_When she was just a girl  
she expected the world  
but it flew away from her reach so  
she ran away in her sleep  
and dreamed of  
Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise, and Para-Para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes…_

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar un sonoro suspiro, intente alargar un poco más las notas musicales, porque a mi lado se sentó un espécimen de mujer. Era totalmente hermosa, al verme me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, tenía puesto unos auriculares en sus oídos. No sé qué sucedió pero esa muchacha de expresión triste me llamó a que continúe con mi música, haciéndola un poco más fuerte, como queriendo que me escuchara.

—…_When she was just a girl… _—la muchacha, tímidamente comenzó a tararear conmigo.

_She expected the world  
but it flew away from her reach  
and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
the wheel breaks the butterfly  
every tear a waterfall  
in the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
in the night the stormy night away she'd fly__…_

—…_And dreams of…_—le sonreí dándole ánimos a que continuara. Su voz era magnifica, aunque seguía tímida.

_Para-para-Paradise  
Para-para-Paradise  
Para-para-Paradise  
Oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-Paradise  
Para-para-Paradise  
Para-para-Paradise  
Oh oh-oh-oh-oh…_

— ¿Quieres una gorra, Edward? —La vocecita de Jasper en este momento se estaba haciendo irritable a mi oído. Desvié mi mirada de la de la chica, sorprendiéndome, había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, comenzaron a aplaudirnos cuando se dieron cuenta que no íbamos a continuar.

La muchacha a mi lado se sonrojó, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron asombrosamente, mostrándome sus verdes ojos, gimió algo desconocido poniéndose de pie, para estirarse un poco en medio de la multitud.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté. Ella me miró y negó. Pero no se movió de donde estaba—. Soy Edward —insistí—. Cantas muy lindo —volvió su mirada hacia mí, sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose.

— Isabella —contestó, su voz era suave. Parecía que continuaba cantando—. He perdido mi bus ¿Dónde queda la estación?

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? —crucé los dedos internamente.

— ¿Forks? —eso sonó más a pregunta, pero lo atribuí a los nervios. Una grandiosa idea se me vino a la mente, después de todo, puede ser que mi estadía no sea tan aburrida como siempre.

— Espérame aquí —me alejé de ella cuando asintió, con esperanzas de que no me dejara plantado y se fuera por su cuenta.

Pude percibir que era de esas personas desconfiadas, le doy la razón, últimamente el mundo es maligno, nadie puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en la propia familia.

— ¿Papá, puede ir ella con nosotros? —hice la cara más inocente, posible.

Carlisle no era mi padre pero lo quería como tal, había vivido con él desde antes de la muerte de mi verdadero padre, él me conocía a la perfección y siempre había sido mi figura paterna, en todo aspecto. Así que cuando me enteré que mamá se casaba con él, no me enoje, ni me sentí rechazado como muchos niños se saben sentir, incluso los felicité.

— ¿Quién es ella? —enarcó una ceja. Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, ante el escrutinio que estaba sometiendo a Isabella pero no lo hice, quería que ella fuera conmigo en el auto, aparte que había perdido su bus por mi causa.

— Va a Forks, allá vamos nosotros —me encogí de hombros mostrándole poca importancia.

— Está bien —asintió. Puede sentir mi sonrisa formarse poco a poco en mi rostro—. Me debes una, Edward.

— ¡Te debo todas, pá! —le hice un guiño antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la chica.

Ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, donde la deje, con una peculiar sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cerrados y su rostro se iluminaba con los rayos del sol. Completamente hermosa.

Su pequeño cuerpo delicado, sus largas piernas forradas con un pantalón jean, sus delgados brazos, su cabello castaño claro. Todo de ella llamaba la atención pero sobre todo, su expresión de tristeza infinita, aquella que desarma, porque una niña como ella debería ser feliz.

Caminé silenciosamente hasta posarme a su lado, miré hacia donde estaba su mirada estancada, no había nada que llamara la atención pero sin embargo ella lo miraba como si estuviera grabando cada imagen en su cabeza.

_Rara_.

— Holap —Deberían darme un golpe o algo así. O sea, estuvimos cantando juntos y lo único que puedo decir es un "holap"._ Idiota_—. Este… nosotros también vamos a Forks, he hablado con mi padre y creemos que hay un asiento desocupado en nuestro auto. —solté de golpe, antes que me apedreen por decir cualquier otra estupidez.

— ¡Oh! —sus ojos se abrieron más, como ¿asustada? — N-no… no… de verdad… —negó rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza— solo… el terminal ¿dónde está?

— No vamos a permitir que viajes sola —aún no se había dado cuenta que se topó con Edward _caprichoso_ Cullen—. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje? ¿Se fue en el bus?

— No… solo tengo esta mochila, eso es todo —miré por encima de sus hombros para cerciorarme.

— El auto está por allá —señalé el parqueadero— pero hemos hecho una parada para almorzar, vamos.

— ¿Edward? ¿Verdad? —asentí. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo al verla morderse el labio.

Era completamente erótico, ella con su carita de porcelana, inocente, casi igualando un ángel—pero sin luz—, y yo, aquí, tratando de controlar a mi _amigo_.

_Tranquilo, muchacho._

— No… de verdad —sonrió apenada mientras apretaba los labios— ¿Dónde está la estación?

— ¡Niños, sus hamburguesas se les enfrían! —mamá no me permitió contestarle, tenía una respuesta ingeniosa en la punta de mi lengua.

¿Ya dije que amaba a mi mamá?

— ¡Edward! —Isabella susurró muy bajito, apretando los dientes.

— Ya escuchaste a mi mamá. No quisieras conocerla enojada —negué sacudiendo la cabeza teatralmente, robándole una tímida sonrisa.

_Hermosa, realmente hermosa._

Retiré su mochila de sus hombros —como todo caballero—, la conduje hacia el interior del local. En una mesa estaba sentado mi hermano con mamá, mi padre estaba de camino a ellos con las bebidas. Me adelanté, dejando la mochila a un lado de la mesa en el suelo, para ayudar a papá, que venía cargado.

_Hay que hacer méritos._

Isabella se sentó al lado de mamá, en medio de los dos, mientras que papa y Jasper se sentaron frente a nosotros.

— ¡Oh, voy a Forks! —exclamó cuando papá, por enésima vez, preguntó acerca de su destino. Pude notar que ella estaba un poco incómoda, por la manera de morderse el labio inferior y como movía su pierna, desesperándome.

— Papá, deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás —lo reprendí.

Jasper soltaba sonrisitas, mientras bebía de su gaseosa. Mirando de hito en hito a Isabella y a mí.

Le lancé una bola de papel, me miró sonriendo con malicia, alguna estupidez se le había ocurrido y solo era cuestión de segundos para que la haga participe a todos.

— Jasper —mi _hermanito_ estiró su mano. Todos lo miramos como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Él ya se había presentado, fue el primero en hacerlo—, pero me puedes decir Jazz, porque Jasper es muy largo— Isabella. —miré por debajo de la mesa como ella pasaba la palma de su mano sobre su jean, comenzó a mover la pierna, morderse el labio. Todos estábamos pendientes de su reacción.

— Mu…mucho gusto —apenas rozó la mano de Jasper—. Lo siento, es que no estoy familiarizada con el contacto. —se mordió el labio.

— No hay problema —respondió Jasper, regalándole una radiante sonrisa. Él tenía ese don, cuando sentía la tensión en el ambiente, inventaba o hacia cualquier cosa para disolver la tensión. Siempre le resultaba—. Bueno, yo ya te dije mi diminutivo, ahora te toca a ti.

— ¿Diminutivo? —Isabella sonrió—. Bueno, cuando mis padres vivían, —su sonrisa decayó— ellos me llamaban Bella. Desde ahí, nadie me ha vuelto a decir así.

— Me gusta. —Todos coincidimos con Jasper—, va muy bien contigo. Digo, eres guapa. —_Bella_ se sonrojó, ya que nos deshacíamos en halagos hacia ella.

Hablamos animadamente, comiendo nuestras hamburguesas. Bella permanecía en silencio, solo movía la cabeza si le preguntábamos algo.

Realmente una chica misteriosa y sé que mi madre lo notó, porque no le ha quitado la mirada de ella, desde que la vio.

Jasper se encargaba de hacer chistes, haciéndonos reír a todos, claro el chiste termino cuando se acordó de Ángela.

A veces creo que él estaba enamorado de ella, de tanto que la menciona, siempre lo molesto con eso y como todo adolescente de 16 años, se enfurece. Él se lo merece, nadie lo manda a meterse en mi vida y con mis amigos.

— ¿Así que eres gruñón? —Bella me sonrió. Últimamente, realmente hace 1 hora, con su sonrisa las cosas brillaban de otra manera. Sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

Mamá y papá se sorprendieron de que no le haya gruñido algo de regreso pero era una mujer, una hermosa mujer, y yo no podía quedar mal. Mi época donde repudiaba a las mujeres había pasado —hace una hora–.

En el instituto nunca había tenido una novia. Soy de las personas que creen que deben enamorarse una sola vez en la vida. Quería enamorarme de la mujer que iba a ser única para mí por el resto de mis días. Anticuado, lo sé. Pero así era mi manera de pensar y no había ser humano que me hiciera cambiar.

Luego de que papá, Jasper, mamá y yo peleáramos con Bella, acerca de que nosotros invitábamos el almuerzo y ella las chucherías para comer en el camino, nos dirigimos al auto. Allí me toco regresar a mi bebé a la cajuela, con mucha tristeza y delicadeza la deposite allí.

Jasper ya estaba arriba y había escogido el asiento hacia la ventana. _Estúpido_, él sabe muy bien que ese era mi lugar.

— Adelante —señalé a Bella para que entrara pero ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio—. Está bien… —rodé los ojos.

Nos faltaba casi una hora para llegar a Forks. Bella había ido todo el viaje en un rincón del auto parecía que se iba a tirar del carro en movimiento. No habló, no se movió, creo que a duras penas respiró, ni siquiera Parecía que ella estuviera ahí.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, todos miramos nuestros móviles.

— Ummm… es el mío —dijo Bella apenada mientras pulsaba el botón de hablar—. ¿Hola, Lauren?... Estoy bien, voy llegando a Forks… averigüe sobre una pens… _"Eclipse Cabain*"…_ es lo que puedo permitirme… No, me quedé del bus. Encontré una familia y ellos se… ¿Cullen? —sin querer volteamos a verla cuando ella menciono nuestro apellido—. ¿Esme? —mamá la miró enarcando una ceja—. Este… mi madrina quiere hablar contigo. – mamá cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa.

Mamá hablo con esa mujer, que parecía conocerla, solo le respondía con monosílabos y palabras como _"está en buenas manos", "no te preocupes"_. Yo estaba curioso, quería saber qué es lo que ella quería hablar con mamá, o de donde la conoce.

— ¿Car, te acuerdas de Lauren? —papá frunció el ceño para después de unos minutos suavizarlo y asentir—. Es la madrina de Isabella —ella todavía no había autorizado que la nombráramos como _Bella_, así que seguíamos usando el nombre largo, aunque Jasper se había encargado de mencionar el diminutivo a cada rato—. Ella me pidió que Isabella se quede con nosotros.

— Puedo cambiarme con Jasper —ofrecí sin pensarlo.

Nunca ofrecía mi habitación a nadie, no me gustaba que otra persona ronde lo mío pero este impulso hasta a mí me sorprendió.

— Muy amables de su parte —Bella mordió su labio—. Pero puedo quedarme en _Eclipse Cabain_.

— No, le prometí a Lauren cuidar de ti. —mamá me miro y sonrió, sin dar algún lugar a que ella pueda replicar. —Cambiaremos tus cosas con Jasper, cariño. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte. —Solo asentí, sintiendo que había hecho mi labor solidaria del día.

Pero luego me arrepentí, Jasper no me dejaría componer en su habitación y muchas veces solía quedarme toda la noche haciéndolo.

Llegamos a casa, por primera vez —en años—, me sentía a gusto en este lugar. Algo me decía que este año todo iba a ser diferente, muy, muy, muy diferente.

— ¿Puedo ayudar a bajar el equipaje? —Todos respondimos _"No",_ Bella se mordió el labio y sin hacernos caso, se acercó a la cajuela para ir retirando el equipaje.

Vi —como en cámara lenta— a mi guitarra que iba directo al suelo, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, solo era una simple caída. Algo me impulso a abrir el forro, dos cuerdas estaban arrancadas y la próxima tienda de música estaba en Seattle a casi 4 horas de viaje.

— ¡Te dije que no cogieras nada! —grité.

~•~

_*Eclipse Cabain: _es un pensión de chozas que queda en Forks… buscando en el mapa de Forks me encontré con eso, así que no es de mi invención.

**N/A: **Una vez aclarado eso… Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro entre Bella y Edward. Les iré informando: Edward es un muchacho que tiene temperamento, así que no se enojen con él si llega a portarse de lo más idiota con Bella.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Ya saben, a nosotras las autoras nos alegra, emociona y empuja nuestra imaginación, cuando nuestras amadas lectoras nos dejan sus opiniones y sugerencias. Espero saber si les gustó o no.

Muchas gracias…

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	3. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo beteado por Shades **

**Capítulo II**

**BPOV**

— _¡Te dije que no lo tocaras! _—_me gritó Alistair. Él me había dicho que no tocara el nuevo juego de vajilla pero Carmen me obligó a lavarlos y tropecé, haciendo que la mayoría de los platos cayeran al suelo, quebrándose. _

— _Fue… _—_me silencié porque nada me iba a ayudar con él. Nada, ni nadie. En vez de hablar, bajé la cabeza __mirándome__ detenidamente los pies._

— _¡Contra la pared! _—_Alcé la cabeza de golpe. _Eso solo podía significar_…_—_ ¡Ahora! _—_con su dedo índice señaló la pared desocupada de mi "habitación". Agaché la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí lentamente, con pequeños pasos, como si fuera a ser librada del castigo_—. _Apoya tus manos en la pared _—_hice lo que ordenó. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. _

_Lo sentí pararse detrás mío, la hebilla del cinturón sonar al ser abierto y chocar los metales, desabotonó mi pantalón, bajándolo hasta dejarlo caer a en mis tobillos, sentía el aire correr entre mis piernas y mis bragas no hacían de mucha ayuda. Cerré los ojos al recibir el primer latigazo._

Me levanté sobresaltada del sueño tan vivido que había tenido. No había soñado nada que no habría pasado verdaderamente en mi vida. Miré a mí alrededor, cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en mi antigua habitación, no estaba en un lugar muy conocido que digamos, ya que apenas tenía unas horas en este lugar.

La decoración masculina, hizo que un terrible escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Hoy, cuando había conocido a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, más oscuros e intensos que los míos. Desde el momento que baje del bus para comer algo, su manera de concentrarse me llamó la atención, así que me puse en mi oído los audífonos del iPod —que estaba apagado por no tener batería—, me senté a su lado, solo por escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Él era perfecto a la vista de todos: guapo, con porte y estatura ideal, brillantes ojos, sonrisa pícara bailarina de sus labios y su hermosa voz. De seguro la novia o futura, sería la mujer más envidiada del mundo.

Mis pensamientos dejaron de girar en mi cabeza cuando él volteo su rostro en mi dirección y su media sonrisa apareció, traté de concentrarme en otra cosa pero fue completamente imposible. Me uní, tímidamente a él, la canción que estaba entonando era mi favorita porque era como si alguien la hubiera compuesto pensando en mí.

Edward me cautivo desde el primer instante en que lo conocí. Nunca me había sentido atraída hacia alguna persona del sexo opuesto, muchas veces me he preguntado si llegaría a ser alguien con una vida normal pero en mí, nada era común, todo tenía que ser color negro. Y él me había demostrado que así esté a millones de kilómetros de distancia entre mi familia y yo, yo seguiría siendo aquel ser sin alma y sin vida que ellos se habían encargado de criar.

Cuando me gritó, todo se me vino encima, quise abrir un hueco muy profundo en el suelo y que este me tragara pero eso no se hizo realidad y la realidad fue otra, me recordó lo que yo nunca iba a dejar de ser.

Viaje casi tres días, aguantando miradas, teniendo miedo, pasando sueño, con ataques de ansiedad, esperando ser otra persona al otro lado del país. Prácticamente estaba decepcionada de cada decisión que tomaba en mi vida…

Antes de seguir hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, mi estómago me anuncio que no había comido. Pues, después de que Edward me gritó, solo me fui a un rincón, claro, con mi mochila, esperando escaparme e ir a buscar la famosa pensión.

Esme, al parecer, me leyó la mente, ya que se sentó a mi lado a hacerme compañía, conversando acerca de su familia o tratando de quitarme la mala imagen que su hijo había comenzado a mostrar.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos, no era tan tarde porque cuando me asignaron mi habitación, pedí poder dormir un poco. Necesitaba una ducha y cama de urgente. Bajé las escaleras, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de la casa, al final de las escaleras me guie por la luz de las lámparas, escuché voces, me imaginé que ahí era la cocina o podía encontrarme con alguien allí que me sirva de guía.

— _Tienes que pedirle disculpas, Edward _—escuché la maternal voz de Esme. Estos muchachos sí que tenían suerte, habían encontrado personas que verdaderamente los aman.

— _Ella rompió las cuerdas de mi guitarra _—la voz de Edward sonaba frustrada.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Suéltame! —Grité cuando sentía unas manos frías posarse en mi cadera. Entrecerré los ojos mirando a Jasper, que tenía su sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho, posé una mano a la altura de este, como tratando de paralizarlo—. ¡Eres idiota, Jazz!

Ante mi grito todos los que estaban en la cocina salieron, asustados. Sentía mi rostro arder de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Esme asustada.

— Nada, mamá —entrecerré los ojos en dirección a Jasper.

¿Cómo que nada?

_¡Casi me mata del susto!_

Él sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

_Maldito._

Esme sonrió viendo como su hijo y yo nos introducíamos en una pelea de miradas. Carlisle, amistosamente, regaño a Jasper. Intentando ser caballero pero falló, en medio del discurso comenzó a reírse.

_Bufé frustrada._

Anunciaron la cena y mi estómago, automatíceme, hizo acto de presencia con un gruñido. Cada uno comenzó a circular directo al comedor, los hombres se sentaron en las sillas, mientras yo fui detrás de Esme para ayudarla a servir la comida.

Edward, al otro extremo de la mesa del comedor me observaba detenidamente. Mis, inevitables, sonrojos estaban presente. Quería pasar desapercibida...

— Bella es tan adorable. —Alcé la mira para ver porque Jasper se había fijado en mí—. Ha pillado a Edward viéndola y se ha sonrojado. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

El poco tiempo que llevo conociendo a Jasper, me he dado cuenta que, aparte de ser silencioso, jovial, bromista, era muy observador.

Esme y Carlisle soltaron pequeñas risillas mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Edward era punto aparte, con la mirada fulminaba a su hermano. Podía apostar que si sus ojos soltaran rayos láser, Jasper estuviera hecho cenizas en este momento. Incluso yo lo apoyaría.

La cena paso en silencio excepto por Jasper y su vano intento de guiarme por Forks, a como dé lugar. Más fácil resultaba descargar el mapa de Internet pero no quería decepcionarlo.

La noche estaba fría, a pesar de ser verano. Había leído que en Forks sus días siempre serian así, que casi no se sentía esta época del año. Aproveche para salir al patio trasero, ya que cuando llegamos y durante el tiempo que duré planeando cómo escapar de Esme, me había dado cuenta que sobre un Manzano había una hermosa casa de árbol. Su estructura gritaba que había sido construida por alguien especializado.

Camine alrededor del Manzano, buscando como poder subir.

— Sí tiras de esta cuerda, tendrás acceso a las escaleras. —No me asuste al sentir la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Al contrario, aprovechando que estaba volteada y no podía verme el rostro, sonreí.

Asentí—. Gracias —dije tratando de estirarme para hacerlo. Pero la cuerda estaba muy corta.

Edward se posiciono detrás de mí sujetándose de mi hombro para estirarse un poco y bajar la escalera sin problema alguno, el viento helado soplo en ese momento, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo y me estremeciera. Creo que Edward también sintió lo mismo porque pude sentir su mano tensarse sobre mi hombro. Fue una hermosa y deliciosa sensación que nunca había sentido.

Con pequeños y cuidadosos pasos subí la escalera.

Desde arriba la vista era espectacular, no me había dado cuenta que al otro lado, por debajo de la casa del árbol, cruzaba un riachuelo, cristalino, las rocas se podían ver por la claridad del agua.

Realmente hermoso.

La casa por dentro era mejor. Tenía una alfombra blanca que cubría casi todo el suelo, en un rincón —frente a un plasma tamaño gigante— había una especie de colchón cubierto con un edredón Dorado y almohadones de diversos colores combinando entre sí, un mini refrigerador, un pequeño bar y una guitarra.

Sentí las pisadas de Edward al subir, volteé a verlo. Hermoso, completamente hermoso.

— Yo... —Él paso sus dedos entre sus cobrizos y sedosos cabellos— quería pedirte dis…

— No hay problema, —lo corte— fue mi culpa. Espero que me des tiempo para poder pagar las cuerdas.

— ¡Hey! —Edward se acercó a mí, con sus finos dedos alzo mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos—. En otra ocasión te hubiese dicho _"espero que cumplas" _—cambió un poco la voz, soltando una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero si Esme se entera, seria hombre muerto.

— Lo siento… —Edward negó con la cabeza, otra vez—. Sí, de verdad ¿Puedo pagarlo con algo? — Los ojos de él se iluminaron, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

— Voy a tomarte la palabra. —Miró a su alrededor—. Serás mi esclava —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente _¿su esclava?_

El suéter se me hizo muy caluroso, remangue las mangas hasta los codos.

— ¿Qué te paso ahí? —Edward enredó sus dedos entorno mi muñeca, jadeé del dolor. Aun me dolían las marcas en la piel y las de mi interior ardían como el mismísimo infierno.

— Nada. Tuve un accidente —contesté intentando ser escueta. Él me dedico una mirada de incredulidad.

— Okay. —Susurró suspirando—. Serás mi esclava. Y como tal, tengo derecho a saber unas cuantas cosas de ti.

— Buen intento, Edward, pero ya conteste todo acerca de mi vida a tus padres —desvié la mirada, escuche a Edward que soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— No todo —murmuro viendo mis manos, enarcando una ceja.

Si Jasper era muy observador. Edward era dos veces más que él. Él era observador y muy terco en cuanto a información se refiere.

— Tu primer trabajo es que me ayudes a ver una película —rodé los ojos. Muy sutil la manera de cambiar de tema.

— ¡Que arduo trabajo, Sr. Cullen! – Le seguí el juego, burlándome de él. Era tan divertido tener a alguien con quien poder ser otra persona.

Edward sonrió, caminando hacia el estante que estaba por debajo del DVD, se agachó, dejándome ver su perfecta espalda con los músculos contraídos, que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que era.

— Elije una peli —Edward se levantó y yo casi comienzo a abuchear por haber cortado mi panorama. Acomodó unas almohadas junto a una frazada al pie del colchón.

— Eeeeeem, ¿Edward? —Él volteó a verme, me mordí el labio inferior— No sé mucho de películas. —Era verdad. Donde Alistair y Carmen nunca pude ver una o terminar de ver, siempre ellos interrumpían mi momento para poder saciar sus depravaciones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, que no dejé que saliera de mi mente, no quería arruinar el momento que había creado con Edward.

Un hermoso momento.

— No importa —se encogió de hombros— Todas las que están ahí son buenas. —Le sonreí—. Bien. —Dejo un beso flotando en el aire antes de bajar las escaleras, me sorprendí.

¿Habíamos llegado a ese nivel de confianza?

Sentí el rubor hacer presencia en mis mejillas.

Caminé hasta el estante, tomé la misma posición que había estado Edward. Allí había toda clase de películas, la mayoría categorizada de humor.

Edward regreso al poco tiempo con algunas chucherías, se ubicó en el suelo, cubriéndose con la frazada sobre los almohadones.

— ¿Estas cómodo? —Edward asintió llenándose la boca con un puñado de palomitas—. ¿Seguro?

— Sí, Isabella —su tono empleado fue uno cansino, así que no volví a insistir. Me ubique mejor en el colchón, buscando estar cómoda.

•

— _¡Niña tonta! _—_gritó Alistair desde el umbral de la puerta. Se había despertado, gracias a mis gritos por los truenos que sonaban por la tormenta._

— _Lo... S-siento _—_murmuré bajando la mirada._

— _No lo sientas, querida _—_dijo Carmen de forma burlona. Automáticamente, me cubrí con la vieja frazada hasta la altura del cuello. _

_Otro rayo cayó cerca, haciéndome temblar del susto. Odiaba las tormentas._

_Alistair y Carmen entraron a la habitación, moviéndose de un lado para otro, abriendo y cerrando los últimos cajones de la cajonera._

— _Anda preparándola _—_dijo Carmen. Ella estaba de espalda buscando uno de sus __juguetitos._

_Mi cuerpo se sacudía, no sabía si era por el miedo a la tormenta o miedo a alguna de sus perversidades. _

_Creo que era por lo segundo._

**EPOV**

— ¡Que asquerosos esos tipos! —reí metiéndome un puñado de _Doritos_* a la boca. Mastique tratando de no atorarme con las risas que me causaban la película—. ¿No quie...? —volteé para hablarle a Isabella pero ella yacía dormida en posición fetal, cubriéndose con el edredón. Me levanté con cuidado para poder ponerle otra frazada, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío y los pequeños rugidos del cielo, indicaban que iba a haber tormenta. La cubrí con cuidado pero su muñeca, la que había despertado curiosidad en mí hace un par de horas, estaba a la vista. Me acerque a mirar detenidamente la marca.

Quise restarle importancia a las marcas de Isabella pero era algo completamente imposible. Mi cerebro, automáticamente, estaba trabajando en todas las posibilidades de _accidentes_ que suceden para que la piel de la muñeca quede marcada de esa manera.

_No._ _Ninguna._

Casi no preste atención al resto de la película, las escenas que seguramente me sacaban una carcajada, fueron pasadas por alto.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, solo sé que desperté con un quejido proveniente de alguna parte. Quizás fue el rayo que cayó en algún lugar del bosque. Pero Isabella estaba arrinconada, con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas, su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Eso fue la escena más terrible que había visto en mi vida. Como un ser tan frágil y vulnerable sufría. Me partía el corazón.

Lentamente me deslice por el colchón hasta quedar delante de ella, intente alzar su rostro para despertarla de esa terrible pesadilla, pero ella no abrió los ojos y se hizo más para el Rincón.

— No, tío —murmuró sacudiéndose más.

— Hey… —susurré alzando su rostro y limpiando con mis pulgares las lágrimas. Ante mi toque y, quizás, el sonido de mi voz, ella se fue relajando, soltando suaves espasmos que hacían sacudir su cuerpo.

Afuera la lluvia caía a torrencial, ni siquiera permitía que pudiéramos correr unos 10 metros hacia la casa, por ese motivo mamá había llamado a mi celular indicándome que nos hagamos espacio para estar aquí hasta el día siguiente.

Un trueno sonó, iluminando toda la estancia. Me asuste cuando sentí los brazos de Isabella aferrarse a mí.

Miedo a las tormentas.

— N-no m-me dej-jes —susurró apretándome más fuerte hacia ella. Baje un poco mi rostro para ver si se había despertado pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Shhh... —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura—. Estoy aquí —con mi mano derecha, acaricie su cabellera, enredando mis dedos con su pelo. Ella fue soltando la tensión de a poco, relajándose y dejando caer su cuerpo, chocando con el mío.

La arrastre conmigo hasta quedar acostados, ella con la cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho. Se sentía reconfortante tenerla así, entre mis brazos.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pausar mi respiración y el quejido que quería soltar porque Isabella había enredado su pierna con la mía, haciendo fricción en mí, endurecido como un tronco, miembro.

_Respira, Edward._

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_¡Mierda!_

_Que no se muev..._ Isabella movió su pierna causando más presión sobre mi _"amiguito"_ quien, sin obedecerme, brincaba de felicidad.

_¡Maldito traidor!_

— mmm... —gimió Isabella en el hueco de mi cuello. Ella se removió más— ¿E-Edward? —internamente mi _"amigo"_, y yo también, nos quejamos por la falta de su contacto. Isabella se había sentado y me miraba con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Ella trago grueso e inmediatamente bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, como si estuviera haciendo un chequeo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que aún continuaba con la ropa que estaba después de la cena—. ¡Oh! En realidad, Edward. No sé qué paso para que haya terminado así. No quiero que tengas un mal pensamiento de mí. —Habló atropelladamente. Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Se la veía tan adorable con sus sonrojos.

— No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Quería hacer parecer que en realidad no me importaba pero falle.

— Creo que deberíamos...

— ¿Dormir? —La interrumpí, sellando su boca con mi dedo índice—. No podremos salir de aquí hasta que termine la tormenta. —concluí tratando de no reírme por la cara de desconcertada.

Intente ponerme de pie para ir a los pies de la cama y acomodarme.

— ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo? —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior mirando a nuestro alrededor, como sí se estuviera asegurando de que, a parte de los dos, no había nadie en el lugar.

— Está bien —asentí volviendo a mi lugar.

**~•~**

**N/A: Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido el fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Para los que preguntaron cada cuanto actualizaré, todo depende de mi cabeza. Tendré un capitulo adelantado y enviado a beteo… así que, si, ya está el tercero en la bandeja de entrada de mi beta.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente.**

**Como siempre les escribo, me gusta que me den sus opiniones o sugerencias acerca de lo que les gusta o no del fic. Con su debido RESPETO, ya que aquí trato un tema que es muy sensible pero nada lejos de la realidad que sufren algunas personas.**

**Un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene:**

— ¡Ya no quiero esto!— gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mirada había perdido el poco brillo que tenía esta mañana cuando la conocí, sus facciones eran frías y sin vida. Estaba completamente pálida, mordía su labio fuertemente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar. — ¡Estoy asqueada de ti, Alistair!—

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The tree house**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Summary:** Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

•

_**~•~**_

**Capitulo III**

**ED POV.**

Estaba sumido tan profundamente en mis sueños que me sobre salté al sentir como unas uñas se incrustaban en la piel de mi pecho. Siseé de dolor, al abrir los ojos vi que Isabella tenía fuertemente cerrados los suyos.

Por su rostro surcaban pequeñas gotas de sudor y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

– ¡No! –Gritó sacudiendo su cuerpo cuando intente separarla un poco de mi lado–, por favor, prometo no volver a llorar –su gimoteo hacia que me estremeciera. Esta vez el sudor se confundía con las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos. – Seré buena. Pero, por favor, me duele – suplicaba y como si alguien la hubiera alzado y lanzado en un algún rincón porque el cuerpo de ella se movió recogiendo sus piernas, abrazándolas y tratándose de cubriese con sus propios brazos.

En realidad, me había quedado pasmado por ver su reacción. Algo en mi interior me decía que ella había sufrido más de lo que aparentaba, que era muy vulnerable ante las personas.

— ¡Oye! —Zarandeé un poco su cuerpo, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados— Isabella…— susurré sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis brazos.

— ¡Ya no quiero esto!—gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mirada había perdido el poco brillo que tenía esta mañana cuando la conocí, sus facciones eran frías y sin vida. Estaba completamente pálida, mordía su labio fuertemente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar. — ¡Estoy asqueada de ti, Alistair! —Ella me estaba confundiendo.

— Isabella, soy yo. Edward —quise moverme pero mi instinto de supervivencia me recomendó quedarme en mi puesto— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

— ¿Edward? —su tono de voz salió pausado, bajo e incluso, un poco cantado ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera regresando en sí— ¿Eres amigo de Alistar? —sus ojos se aguaron formando un rio desbordado y cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas.

— Nos conocimos esta maña —una vez más intenté que me reconociera.

—Me portaré bien. Seré una niña buena —Sensualmente se mordió su labio inferior, llevó sus manos al filo de su suéter, lo alzó frunciendo el ceño. Reaccioné cuando su abrigo voló por los aires, dejando ver la blusa blanca de tela fina y que permitía observar su sujetador negro que resaltaba.

— ¡Bella! —le tiré una sábana encima, tapándola. Me preocupaba que se refriara.

— ¿E-Edward? —gimió. Sostuvo la sabana entre sus manos amasándola.

— ¿Estas bien? —ella asintió absorbiendo por la nariz.

Alguien debe patearme. La veo retorcerse de miedo, gritar; estoy presente en sus pesadillas y todavía pregunto si está bien. Alguien debería golpearme por ser tan estúpido y hacer preguntas idiotas.

— Lo siento. —bajó su mirada, concentrándose en sus manos como si allí existiera la cura a la muerte.

— Puedes contarme...—susurré dándole la opción a que confiara en mí. Bueno, quizás un poco de curiosidad también tenía.

Nunca me interesé en alguna mujer, como hasta ahora. Estaba tan preocupado por su reacción mientras dormía que solo quería ser su brazo de apoyo. Ella transmitía mucha tristeza por sus ojos.

— Voy al suelo —mordió su labio mientras recogía una frazada.

— No —le impedí levantarse.

Nuestras manos hicieron contacto y ambos cerramos los ojos disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación.

Pero ni ese sentimiento, electricidad o lo que sea, calmó la noche, ni nos regresó el sueño. Yo estaba pendiente de que Isabella se durmiera, no por morboso, quería estar pendiente de sus pesadillas, ahora que estaba prevenido.

Después de que ambos rodamos en nuestros lugares una y otra vez, decidí levantarme para afinar la guitarra de repuesto que tenía en la casa del árbol.

— ¿Te molesta? —alcé la guitarra. Ella negó.

— ¿Puedo unirme? —puso ojos de cachorrito, haciendo que otra extraña sensación se instale en mi pecho. Asentí.

Isabella me hizo un lugar junto a ella, dando vueltas en los covers que había guardado en mi iPhone mientras yo afinaba la guitarra, extrañando a mi _nena_.

— Ni es que critique, ni nada —se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en sí decirme o no. Le hice una señal con la cabeza para que continúe. Una sonrosa ladeada apareció en sus labios— Está bien — suspiró dando vueltas a la cola de caballo que había formado con su cabello—. En realidad, es para _Apple_...—preste atención a su reproche hacia la compañía. Riéndome por sus ocurrencias que eran muy ciertas, incluso deje a un lado mi actividad para inducirla en un debate acerca de los artefactos electrónicos.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversa que sí Jasper no hubiera subido a hacer sus burlas mañaneras, no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que había amanecido.

— Aquí hubo una noche movida —rodé los ojos. Jasper era muy entrometido— ¿Qué película vieron?

— Clic —murmuré mirando de reojo como Isabella bajaba la mirada jugando con la sábana que estaba sobre sus piernas.

— Muy buena película. Ben Affleck es uno de mis favoritos. ¿La parte del perro y el pato? ¡Puf! pobre perro...—Isabella solo sonreía.

Ella se sentía más cómoda con mi hermano, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La manera de que se desenvuelve a su alrededor, para ella es más fácil entablar conversación con él. Incluso disfruta de sus estúpidas bromas o chistes. Y eso me hace sentir como una persona incapaz de sacar una sonrisa, ya que entre ambos todo se torna de otro color, las situaciones han sido tensas entre ambos.

Luego de hablar acerca de las opciones de películas y establecer horarios —porque mi hermanito se nos había colado a las noches de películas— bajamos a desayunar.

La tormenta de anoche había dejado residuos y el jardín dañado por completo, mamá de seguro estaba que echaba fuego, podías meterte hasta con sus hijos pero no con su jardín que tanto le cuesta mantenerlo desde tan lejos.

— ¿Qué tal la tormenta? —preguntó papá mientras leía descuidadamente el periódico.

— Horrible —susurré sin poder evitar mirar a Isabella de reojo.

— Perdón —bajo la mirada, jugando con la cuchara, dándole vueltas al café.

— No tienes que disculparte, Bella —pude ver atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios cuando escucho como la nombre.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó mamá frunciendo el ceño.

— Nada de importancia. Bella le tiene miedo a las tormentas —me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Ooooh! —Jasper sonrió— no me digas que gritaste como niñita —me apunto con el tenedor que comía sus huevos revueltos— Edward odia las tormentas, también —Isabella giro su rostro para ver el mío y sonrió con complicidad. Yo le devolví, involuntariamente, la sonrisa.

— No grité como niñita —encare a Jasper, sonriendo porque a estas alturas no podía enojarme, estaba demasiado extasiado por la brillante sonrisa que se expandía en los labios de Bella.

**BPOV**

Envidia, eso era lo que sentía a la hora del desayuno al ver a una familia unida.

Carlisle miraba a su esposa como si estuviera observado el milagro más grande del mundo, a sus hijos como si estuviera de pie frente a un enorme regalo.

¿Alguna vez mi padre me miró con ese brillo en sus ojos? O ¿a mamá?

De seguro que sí pero yo nunca lo recordaría. Son vagos los recuerdos que tengo de ellos o de nosotros actuando como familia. Muchas veces me preguntó sí esos son tan solo fantasías que inventa mi mente para no perder algo esencial.

Mi memoria cambia algunos _"recuerdos"_, unos son muchas veces vividos y nítidos, otras veces como si estuvieran en medio de una neblina y no pueda obtener mi fabuloso recuerdo.

— ¿Bella? —Jasper chasqueó sus dedos delante de mí, haciendo que regresara del trance.

Después del desayuno, los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarme a conocer un poco el pueblo, guiarme y mostrarle cuales son los caminos para ir donde la tienda de los Newton. Obvio que me opuse tratando de convencerlos de que se manejar los mapas pero ellos alegaron que querían ir a dar una vuelta y así aprovechar y hacerme compañía. — Te perdiste.

— ¿Me decías? —intente sonreír para que ellos no se den cuenta de cuanto me había afectado esta mañana.

— Estaba preguntándote que con quién fuiste al baile de graduación —Le sonreí mientras buscaba una buena respuesta.

— No fui al baile— me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— ¿tu?

Jasper bufo y le dio un codazo a Edward que iba riéndose de _quien-sabe-qué-cosa._  
— No fue —contestó Edward revolviendo los dorados cabellos de Jasper que soltaba bufido, tras bufido.

— ¿Por qué? —no pude evitar que la pregunta saliera de mis labios.

— Porque los del último año son unos idiotas que no se juntan con _"niñitos" _—miró a Edward entrecerrando los ojos, este último deslizo las gafas de sol sobre su nariz, haciéndose el desentendido. — Quisieron organizar el baile solo para ellos. Lástima— negó sacudiendo la cabeza como si de verdad lo sintiera.

— ¿Y tú? —Miré a Edward— ¿con quién fuiste?

— Edward no tiene citas, Bella. A menos que pertenezcan a la lista de _"citas para follar"_ — Edward retiro sus gafas para lanzarle una mirada enfurecida a su hermano que estaba riendo como sí se hubiera ganado un trofeo.

— Eso es mentira. No tuve cita porque estuve con la banda ocupado toda la noche y…

— Y Ángela no está en la lista de _"citas de folladas"_ —abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome ante tal declaración, solo esperaba no provocar algún enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Edward no dijo una sola palabra e interiormente quería que él lo desmienta o que Jazz se ría y diga que es otra más de sus bromas. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Quizás, un poco decepcionada de haberme enterado de ese lado de la personalidad de él, nunca me imaginé que él fuera un mujeriego más del mundo, tan distinto a los otros hombres se lo veía.

Nadie dijo algo hasta que llegamos a la plazoleta del pueblo y Jasper me indicaba cual era la tienda donde tendría que presentarme para comenzar a trabajar.

_Newton Excursions_ era un local amplio, decorado con colores tierra. Miré a mi alrededor, había toda clase de objetos para hacer escalados, deportes extremos y excursiones. Detrás de la caja había una chica muy linda, de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel. — Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirte? — su voz no era de amabilidad fingida como se acostumbra a escuchar. Ella era cordial.

— Emmm…—quise ponerme a llorar, con los Cullen era fácil relacionarme y aquí, prácticamente estoy muda. Tosí un par de veces y carraspee. — B-buenos días —intenté sonreír— busco a Mike Newton, vengo de parte de Lauren. —la chica asintió, al parecer estaba al tanto de mi visita.

— Ahora mismo le comunico…

— Isabella—esta vez mi sonrisa fue genuina.

— En este momento mi padre no se encuentra pero estamos informados de tu presencia y mi hermano te va a atender. —Asentí tratando de asimilar lo que la chica me estaba diciendo. Iba a estar sola con un hombre. — Soy Jessica Newton ¿Cómo está mi tía?

— Bien—asentí sintiéndome nerviosa—, desde anoche no hablo con ella.

— ¿Dónde te estas hospedando?

— Con los Cullen— a Jessica se le agrandaron los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Entonces conoces a Edward Cullen —asentí— ¡Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas! —no vi venir su reacción. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jessica Newton me tenía entre sus brazos.  
El aire comenzó a escasearse, mi garganta estaba seca, mi respiración era errática, mi visión nublada. Quería salir, todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que todo se convirtió en una profunda oscuridad.

— _No te libraras de nosotros _—susurró Alistair en mi oído.

**~•~**

**N/A: Estoy muy agradadecida por todo el apoyo porpocionado con este fic. Hoy me pasó algo inusual, le presta la portátil a mi padre y descubrió los archivos de este fic, al comienzo me sentí vergonzosa pero ahora, es como si tuviera un peso menos encima, aparte que descubri poesía de él. Mi papá prometio regalarme una portada infografica a mano, cuando la tenga, se las muestro.**

Adelanto: Capitulo IV

_Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir como esa mujer pisaba fuertemente al entrar y cerrar la puerta; camino hasta pararse al pie de la cama, el perfume no lo conocía, o sea, era alguien nuevo.  
La sabana que me cubría fue retirada lentamente desde los pies, una fría mano iba recorriendo la piel de mis piernas que quedaba expuesta. Podía sentir que esa mano, era una delicada, portadora de algún anillo que iba rozando al toque._

**Si les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber. Se aceptan toda clase de consejos, siempre y cuando sean con total respeto.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Besos…**


	5. Chapter 4

**The tree house**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Summary:** Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.

**N/A: Espero no me maten… ADVIERTO viene una escena MUY fuerte. Nos leemos mas abajo!**

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

_**~•~**_

**Capitulo IV**

**B POV**

_Estaba acostada en el centro de mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que él, ella o ambos entraran por la puerta de la habitación._

_El escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo produciendo estremecimientos y entumecimiento __en__ los músculos de mi cuerpo._

_Rebuscaba en mi cabeza qué es lo que había hecho el día de hoy, porque siempre que recibía una amenaza apenas llegaba a casa, era por algún motivo. Ellos me castigaban de la forma más terrible y horrorosa que puede existir._

_Los maltratos eran parte de mi vida diaria, antes de salir al instituto tenía que dejar hecho el desayuno, barrido y trapeado el suelo de la casa, arregladas las camas y, muchas veces, hecho el almuerzo para poder ir a mi trabajo y no levantar sospechas._

_La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejándome ver la silueta de una mujer con finas curvas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza rogando que quien __fuera__ que __estuviera__ parado debajo del marco de la puerta, se de media vuelta y regrese por donde vino._

_Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir como esa mujer pisaba fuertemente al entrar y cerrar la puerta; camino hasta pararse al pie de la cama, el perfume no lo conocía, o sea, era alguien nuevo.  
La sabana que me cubría fue retirada lentamente desde los pies, una fría mano iba recorriendo la piel de mis piernas que quedaba expuesta. Podía sentir que esa mano, era una delicada, portadora de algún anillo que iba rozando al toque._

_Me trague un gemido, de asco, cuando la sabana quedo enrollada a la altura de __mi__ cintura.  
Una mano se coló por debajo de la pretina de mi short de pijama, trague fuerte, sintiendo como también se colaba por debajo del elástico de mi braga._

— _La niña esta despierta, eh —esa extraña mujer produjo que mi cuerpo temblara al introducir un dedo en mí._

— _No…—creo que ni yo podía escuchar mi propia voz, al rogar para que no me hiciera daño._

— _¿Te gusta, preciosa? —la mujer introdujo otro dedo. Me dolía como la mierda pero ni las lágrimas se hacían presente, mi cuerpo solamente temblaba de repudio, de asco hacia mí __misma__ y cualquier otra persona que se digne en tocarme._

— _¡No! —grité logrando levantarme para quedar sentada y con las piernas recogidas, abrazándome en medio de la soledad._

— _¡Estúpida! —Sentí la bofetada en mi mejilla— ¡Acuéstate! —Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente— ¡Ahora!_

— _¿No te obedece, Kaichiri? —preguntó Alistair entrando a la habitación._

— _Cógela de las piernas y arrástrala para que quede acostada y no la sueltes hasta que la amarre— Unas manos tiraron de mis piernas haciéndome caer de espaldas al colchón, sosteniéndome fuertemente. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de mis ojos, solo que si ahora me veían llorar me iba a ir mucho peor—. __Esto__ te pasa por querer ser rebelde —susurro la mujer en mi oído. — Alistair, me dijiste que era sumisa —reprochó sujetando mi muñecas con unas amarras a la cabecera de la cama._

— _Y lo es —la voz de Alistair sonaba distorsionada por la furia, yo sería quien __pagaría__ por ese reclamo. —Dejemos esta como un regalo de bienvenida por parte de la casa. Disfruta cuanto quieras. —él palmeo mi pierna derecha, __la cual__ ya había sido atada a la cama._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiéndome mareada. Miraba a mí alrededor las paredes blancas, sonidos extraños; la cabeza me latía, aun me sentía mareada pero no recordaba lo qué había sucedido para que yo estuviera en un lugar desconocido.

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante llego a mis fosas nasales, provocándome ganas de vomitar. Intenté levantarme pero mis manos estaban atadas a la cama. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por hora. Me desesperaba no poder mover mi brazo y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron en mi estómago.

— ¡Hey! —Miré a mi izquierda y Edward estaba de pie a mi lado, sonriéndome con tristeza; presionó algo en la pared—, tranquila, todo está bien.

Asentí, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración y mi corazón que estaban alterados.  
Edward sonrió acariciando el dorso de mi mano. Me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía para que en tan poco tiempo lograra tranquilizarme.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy?—carraspeé, sentía mi boca seca—. Agua.

— Nos diste un buen susto, Bella —dijo mientras servía agua, que estaba en una jarra en un vaso transparente.

— Lo siento…—baje la mirada avergonzada. No tenía idea de lo que me había sucedido.

Antes de que Edward pudiera rebatir mis disculpas, una enfermera ingresó con una tabla de apuntes en sus manos.

Era alta, de piel Morena y cabello oscuro enrollado a la nuca y sujeto con un elástico que perdía su color por el cabello. Ella me sonrió demostrando pena en su mirada, detestaba cuando la gente me veía así.

Gemí de felicidad cuando la enfermera, de nombre Sue, retiro las amarras de mis brazos dejándolos libres.

— Sr. Cullen puede salir por un momento —ordenó aquella mujer.

Miré a Edward con suplica para que no se marchara; él miraba entre la enfermera y yo pero fue hasta un sillón que estaba en el Rincón de la habitación y dejo caer su cuerpo en él.

— Sr. Cullen necesito que se retiré —la enfermera lo miraba enfurecida, pero él no se movía de allí.

— No… que se quede —dije en un murmullo mirando suplicante a la enfermera.

No me sentía con fuerzas de quedarme a solas con una persona desconocida.

La enfermera suspiró pesadamente mientras asentía e indicaba que Edward debería quedarse en completo silencio.

Comenzó a revisar las miles de máquinas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo, puso un termómetro _—_teniendo el cuidado necesario para que nuestras pieles no tuvieran contacto_—_ debajo de mi axila.

— El doctor Jenks vendrá en unos minutos, está en una emergencia —índico señalando a Edward, quien asintió solemnemente. — Por favor, nada de emociones fuerte. En caso de una urgencia no olvides de tocar el botón, vendré enseguida —terminando sus consejos, dio media vuelta y se perdió por la puerta.

— ¡Dios, Isabella! —exclamó botando aire y bufando algo que no entendí. — No te imaginas el susto que nos diste a Jasper y a mí —pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos, mirándome con frustración.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —miré a sus ojos verdes, tragándome un suspiro.

— ¿No recuerdas? —Negué— ¿Nada?

— Solo que estaba hablando con Jessica Newton, ella salto hacia mi apretándome en sus brazos —Edward asintió, poniéndose de pie, camino hasta el pie de la camilla, sonriendo con tristeza.

_¡Diablos!_ Estaba comenzado a odiar esas sonrisas.

— Mamá quiere verte —apretó el dorso de mi mano; la retiré rápidamente porque el simple contacto me ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

— Hoy se cumple una semana —salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

_¿Una semana?_ Trague grueso. Estuve dormida una semana, arruinándole las vacaciones a la familia que me había acogido con los brazos abiertos.

Jasper ingresó a los pocos minutos en compañía de Edward, él comenzó a hacer sus bromas distendiendo la pesada bruma que llenaba el lugar, entre bromas me regaño por haberle hecho pasar un susto y prometió que cuando estemos en casa iba a cuidar de mí.

Pase una buena media hora riendo a costa de los gruñidos que había soltado Edward a cada una de las enfermeras que no lo dejaban quedarse a pasar la noche, se lo veía tan tierno de mal humor que muchas veces se me paso por la cabeza darle un beso.

El medico entró a la habitación en compañía de Esme, quien me miraba y sonreía. Volvieron a tomarme los signos vitales.

— Chicos, necesitamos hablar con Isabella. Esperen afuera por favor —miré desesperadamente a Edward; no quería que me dejara sola.

Mi respiración y corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, mis oídos pitaban y las ganas de vomitar cada segundo se incrementaban.

— ¿Bella?—Escuchaba que me llamaban pero mis lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, sentía el rostro empapado— tranquila, Edward se queda —miré a Esme suplicante— ¿Está bien?

—S-sí —trague grueso— que no se vaya —supliqué.

— Queremos hablarte de algo muy serio —el médico me miró y suspiró— ¿Estás segura? —asentí.

— Bueno —Esme suspiró— Cariño, no todas las personas somos fuertes y debo decir que por las cosas que tú has pasado, has sido la persona más fuerte que he conocido. No debes dejar que miserables te hagan sentir menos. Yo estoy segura que tú vas a salir adelante y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte. Desde el mismo instante que te acogimos en nuestro hogar, tú pasaste a ser parte de nosotros. Queremos lo mejor para ti…—Ella respiró hondo antes de mirarme y sostener mis manos entre las suyas—. Quiero ofrecerte que seas mi paciente. Te ruego, nos permitas ayudarte y curar tus heridas. Nadie, ni nada te va a volver a maltratar de alguna manera, primero pasan sobre nuestro cadáver.

— ¿Tu paciente?

— Sí, soy terapista de jóvenes que sufren abusos. —alzo su mano para acariciarme el cabello, pero mi cuerpo, automáticamente, se hizo más atrás alejándose de su contacto. Asentí. Yo tenía que sanarme de alguna manera y estoy segura que mis padres me pusieron a esta grandiosa familia en el camino.

— Todo está bien —el medico se aclaró la garganta—, mañana a primera hora estaré firmando el alta. Te mandare vitaminas, estas muy delgada —anotó unas cuantas cosas en el tablero y salió despidiéndose con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Se supone que sí aceptaba la propuesta de Esme era porque quería mejorar, quería ser alguien que no le temiera a cada persona que se me acercaba, quería poder ser entregada a mis actividades y, sobre todo, quería ser alguien que pueda llegar a amar sin contemplación alguna. Pero ¿por qué me resultaba difícil querer arreglar lo que esos monstruos arruinaron durante tantos años? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de sacar todo que llevaba guardado dentro?

Quería hacer tantas cosas y a la vez, no hacerlas.

Mi vida era tan contradictoria pero por lo menos ya no existían los _"no" _en ella. Había muchos _"posibles"_ o _"quizás"_.

Era un gran avance.

No sé cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando a la nada, metida en mis pensamientos. Solo fui capaz de regresar a mí, cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

— Creo que tienes muchas preguntas en mente ¿no? —miré a Edward asombrada pensé que se había ido junto a su madre, pero no él se había quedado sentado en el sofá del Rincón de la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —lo miré fijamente a sus ojos verdes para demostrarle que no lo seguía.

— Quieres saber que por qué estabas atada a la cama —afirmó sentándose derecho poniendo sus manos juntas apresándolas con las piernas.

— ¿Ahora lees mentes? —Bromeé sacándole una risita—. Pues… sí tú sabes la historia debes contármela —bajé la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —ni si quiera pensé la respuesta, mi cuerpo automáticamente se hizo a un lado para hacerle lugar.

— Pregunta.

— Sabes lo quiero saber —suspiré y restregué mi rostro con las dos manos—, creo que no es necesario preguntarte.

Edward sonrió, una de sus manos se posó con cuidado sobre la mía— Has estado sedada, porque el medico dijo que era necesario, ya que habías caído en un ataque de histeria. Todas estas noches has tenido pesadillas —él sonrió tristemente acariciando el dorso de mi mano—, pero anoche... Abriste los ojos en medio de la madrugada, mamá pensó que estabas consciente, comenzaste a temblar y gritar, no permitías que nadie te tocara. Así que tuvimos que utilizar la fuerza para poder tranquilizarte.

— Lo lamento… —pase mi mano derecha por mi cuello y siseé del dolor, sentía algo que quemaba— ¿Qué tengo aquí?

— Eso… te aruñaste. Cuando intente sostenerte también corrí con la suerte de recibir tus arañazos —abrí los ojos sorprendida y apenada. O sea, se lo hice sin ser consciente—. Quiero que sepas, cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. No te imaginas lo impotente que me sentí al no poder ayudarte con esas pesadillas; te veía allí gritar, retorcerte, pedir ayuda y yo no podía hacer algo —Edward pasó la mano derecha por su cabello despeinándolo.

Sentía pena y vergüenza hacia mí misma, no quería dar molestia y a las primeras personas que quieren darme una mano, les arruino todo.

— Gracias…— solloce e inconscientemente, sostuve sus manos entre las mías, las lágrimas caían desbordadas de mis ojos y tenía la visión nublada. Como siempre sucede que siento el contacto de Edward todo cambia a mí alrededor y siento que a la final no todo está perdido.

**~•~**

**N/A: Bueno pues, al comienzo del fic aclaro que es una historia que contiene abuso. Si van a dejar alguna clase de comentario, por favor, que sea con su debido respeto.**

**Gracias a mis nenas: Karen, Aleja y Liz por darme su mayor apoyo y ahora que se me ha unido un nuevo lector: ¡Hola, papi! Te amo, gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras que han sido muy alentadoras.**

**Estuve contestando sus reviews pero algunos son anónimos, si desean que les conteste, pueden escribirme al face (la dirección está en el perfil).**

**Adelanto (Sin betear):**

_—Mírate, muñeca— el tipo sobo mis piernas hasta llegar al cinto de mis jeans, desabrocho y bajo el zipper, bajando los pantalones con un solo tirón desde las piernas. — ¿Corazoncitos, bebe? ¡Tienes calzoncito de corazoncitos!— trague grueso y mordí mi lengua para no ponerme a gritar y llorar en ese momento, la noche anterior había sido castigada por hacer ese **espectáculo** frente a un **cliente**. — ¿Inocente? — el tipo llevo su mano al pene y lo apretó por encima de su jean, gimió y yo quería vomitar. —Nena, inocente. Me enciende. — le dijo a la mujer que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una copa de vino, barato, entre sus manos._

**Gracias por su constante apoyo.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia son muy bien recibidos, siempre y cuando exista el respeto.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	6. Chapter 5

**The tree house**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Summary:** Ella, la chica que sufre abusos en silencio. Él, el chico problemático, amante de la música. Mundos diferentes, con un solo destino: Encontrase. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece y la vida nunca les aviso que tal y como se unieron, podrían separarse y volver a sus comunes vidas y que no lo podrían evitar. Pero y ¿Sí la vida les da otra oportunidad?

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene violencia. Si no te gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**B. POV**

— ¿Bella? —alcé la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para ver a Edward parado debajo del marco de la puerta. Estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón, intentando distraerme con algo de lectura, pero en realidad mis pensamientos se iban al otro lado del país.

Mis miedos de me encontraran eran terribles, cada día afloraban más en mi ser… no quería ser encontrada, eso era obvio pero no podía impedir que lo hicieran. Seguro están desplegando sus contactos en el pueblo, alguien pudo verme, decirles que Lauren fue la que me dejo en la estación de autobuses, mi destino…

— Tierra llamando a Bella… —un chasquido de dedos me trajo a la realidad. Edward tenia apoyada su cadera en el barandal, sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y un poco interrogantes—. Voy a Seattle, ¿te apetece acompañarme? —de un salto estuve de pie.

Quería salir a despejar un poco mi cabeza, quería comprar unas cosas que eran necesarias, aunque el dinero se me estaba acabando y los Newton no querían a una _loca_ que atendiera su clientela, estaba sin trabajo.

— ¡Vamos! —Edward me quedó viendo, sorprendido por mi reacción, incluso yo lo estaba. Hace más de una semana que no lograba mantener una conversación con nadie, a excepción de Esme—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —Edward se había quedado paralizado, mirándome.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el auto de Carlisle, Esme nos había dado la lista para qué hiciéramos la compra de la despensa y Jasper había incluido una que otra chuchería para nuestra noche de película que comenzaba hoy.

— Hoy estás más entusiasta —notó mirándome con una radiante sonrisa, la cual se la devolví porque era Edward y él siempre me sacaba una, aunque se esforzara en quejarse que solo era _yo_ cuando Jasper metía su boca en alguna conversación.

Pero las cosas no eran así, Jasper podría ser muy loco, chistoso, abierto, descuidado, sin preocupaciones algunas y eso me agradaba, él era un chico de 16 años que se mantenía firme y en desorden con cada convicción, como cada joven de su edad.

Edward era todo lo contrario siempre andaba en su mundo, con su música, sus gruñidos, comentarios mordaces, era sarcástico y un tanto caprichoso pero era _eso_ lo que me gustaba de él; inconscientemente siempre andaba buscando su compañía y muchas veces, en secreto, me sentaba en el barandal del balcón con una manzana robada del arbusto para escuchar su voz y la manera en que sus dedos rasgaban la guitarra haciéndola cantar.

Edward tenía algo que me llamaba una especial atención, todavía no descubierta.

— Dime, sí hoy seré tu objeto de burla y no te acompañó —cruce mis brazos, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero al sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

— Quiero enseñarte mi lugar favorito en Seattle —susurró mientras acomodaba mi cinturón de seguridad, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Bufé y él me regalo una sonrisa más brillante aun, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— ¿Regresaremos tarde? —pregunté apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, para tener contacto visual con él.

— No vendremos a dormir —se encogió de hombros.

— Quedamos en hacer noche de películas con Jasper —solté el primer pretexto que se me vino a la cabeza, fue patético, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

— Ya está al tanto. Además, mis padre y él se reunirán con nosotros a la hora de la cena; solo nos estamos adelantando un poco —me miró y me guiño un ojo.

El camino a Seattle fue de diversos temas de conversación, música sobre todo, creo que fue el principal. Pasamos cantando cada tema musical que salía de los parlantes del auto, teníamos casi los mismos gustos.

Ingresamos a la ciudad, era la segunda vez que estaba en Seattle, pero era como sí fuera la primera, miraba cada monumento que pasábamos y me lamentaba por no tener una cámara fotográfica para capturar el momento y algún día en un futuro recordar mirando las imágenes.

El lugar donde Edward estacionó el auto, era mágico; frente a nosotros había una gran bahía. Sin mirar atrás y sin percatarme que había dejado la puerta del carro abierta, corrí hasta el barandal de seguridad para ver fijamente el mar.

En _Presque Isle_ había mar por todos lados, rodeados por el _Océano Atlántico._ Pero este hizo que me sintiera especial.

— Esta es la bahía del _estrecho de Puget Soun _—susurró Edward parándose a mi lado, giré la cabeza en su dirección, el ceño lo tenía fruncido junto con la boca formando un tierno puchero, la camisa blanca la llevaba abierta en los dos primeros botones y bailaba con el viento al igual que sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos, llevaba jeans ajustados en su caderas que caían forrando sus fornidas piernas y sus inseparables _converse_. Todo un modelo de tiendas comerciales de alta costura; y yo, yo parecía una nimiedad, no era ni tan solo el 5% de mujer que él debería tener a su lado, así solo fuéramos amigos.

Mis jeans gastados, la camiseta negra con el logo de "_Led Zepelin"_ y los _converse_ no eran de acuerdo a las salidas con Edward.

— ¡Edward, no trajimos ropa! —exclamé luego de mi revisión. Edward me miró como sí estuviera viendo un payaso, divertido y burlón.

— ¿No has revisado la lista que te dio mama antes de salir? —enarque una ceja y negué sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él me había hecho conversación y rápidamente el papel pasó a ser lo menos importante. Metí mi mano al bolsillo trasero del jean para retirar el papel, ya que la curiosidad me había invadido.

**_"Primer día de terapia: Dejar el pasado atrás.  
1ero. Cambiar el ropero por completo. Compra lo que te guste, Bella. Lo importante es dejar los objetos que nos acompañaron en el pasado, en el pasado.  
2do. Disfrutar del día, comprar sin medida. Toma esto como un regalo de bienvenida a nuestro hogar.  
Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Edward Cullen.'_**

— ¡Me engañaron! —a chine los ojos, llorosos de la emoción, hacia Edward quien sonreía.

Casi me arrodillo en pleno pasaje para darle gracias a mis padres por mandarme a esta familia. Estaba segura que ellos eran los que los habían colocado en mi camino para que lograra ser feliz.

Instintivamente me abalance a los brazos de Edward, quien me recibió y acaricio mi cabello delicadamente.

— ¡Oh, Edward!—susurré alejándome un poco de su pecho, tan cómodo— Gracias…

— No agradezcas nada, cariño —sonrió, alejándome un poco de su cuerpo para sostener mi mano.

— Tenemos mucho por recorrer —tiró de mi mano haciéndome caminar junto a él.

Recorrimos un tramo del pasaje turístico mirando los lujosos yates que salían o llegaban al puerto Deportivo.

Después de caminar algunas calles recorriendo la ciudad, llegamos a un imponente lugar, "_Westfield Southcenter"_ un centro comercial, podría decir que es el más grande que he visto en mi vida pero no puedo comparar la magnitud porque nunca había visto alguno (solo _Aroostook Center Mall_ pero no era así de imponente y grande).

El edificio combinado de madera y cristales le daba el toque elegante que merecía. Al ingresar miraba cada cosa que se me cruzaba por en frente con sumo cuidado, grabando cada imagen en mi cabeza como si tuviera una cámara fotográfica; todo era especial.

Edward me condujo de tienda en tienda probándome camperas, blusas, vestidos, jeans, zapatos… estaba emocionada y avergonzada a la vez porque nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí de esa manera; la ropa que utilizaba, la mayoría, era regalada por parte de mis vecinos, ya que _Carmen y Alistair eran muy pobres_. Enseguida deseche los malos recuerdos de mi cabeza, no quería arruinar este lindo momento, suficiente tenía con que Edward tenga que intervenir cada vez que me quedaba paralizada porque alguien cerca se parecía a alguna persona que me tocó.

— ¿Te conozco? —preguntó una mujer que estaba parada delante mío probándose unos perfumes. Parpadeé un par de veces.

_Ese perfume que tenía puesto la mujer me tenía mareada, juraba que en cualquier momento vomitaría encima de ella o de su pareja. Era un olor de Rosas mezclado con vainilla; demasiado dulce y el dulce me provocaba nauseas, mareo._

_— Mírate, muñeca —el tipo sobó mis piernas hasta llegar al cinto de mis jeans, desabrochó y bajo el zipper, bajando los pantalones con un solo tirón desde las piernas— ¿Corazoncitos, bebe? ¡Tienes calzoncito de corazoncitos! —trague grueso y mordí mi lengua para no ponerme a gritar y llorar en ese momento, la noche anterior había sido castigada por hacer ese **espectáculo** frente a un **cliente**—. ¿Inocente? —el tipo llevó su mano a su pene y lo apretó por encima de su jean, gimió y yo quería vomitar. — Nena, inocente. Me enciende. —le dijo a la mujer que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una copa de vino, barato, entre sus manos._

_— Quiero que gima tan alto de placer que sea capaz de escucharla hasta **Horseshoe Pond**. —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me tocaba fingir y eso no se me daba bien. Bueno, aunque siempre finjo, nunca he sentido alguna clase de placer, es mas siempre que terminaba con un cliente, pasaba horas en la ducha quitándome ese sucio olor a sudor que me quedaba._

_— ¡Oh, nena! —el tipo me miró a los ojos y me guiño un ojo. Seguro quiso ser sensual o algún intento, pero no lo logró, lo único que consiguió fue revolver mi estómago. — ¡Cabálgame, puta! — no se en que momento sucedió pero él ya estaba sin sus pantalones y boxers, la camiseta azul Marino descolorida estaba abierta y podía ver el pecho del tipo que no me llegó a mover ni un solo músculo de excitación._

Regresé de mi sucio recuerdo cuando Edward se acercó con una caja de zapato entre sus manos, venía con una dependienta que estaba coqueteándole y diciéndole _no-se-que-cosa_ que le provocaba risa.

Tenía miedo de que mis temores llegaran a bullir con esa mujer frente mío; respire hondo, cerré los ojos y me ordené, mentalmente, sostener la poca cordura que quedaba en mi para no hacer un espectáculo.

Al abrir los ojos, Edward estaba más cerca, pero también lo estaba aquella mujer con perfume desagradable; imagen por imagen pasaba por mi cabeza como si estuviera haciendo una regresión de mi vida.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —Edward se sentó delante mío, muy sonriente, pero al ver mi cuerpo tenso la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios para darle paso a la incertidumbre.

— Ten…go —tomé una respiración profunda— hambre.

— Claro que sí, nena —cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la angustia, que apoderó mi cuerpo por unos largos minutos, desapareció, como si estar con él fuera a protegerme de todo mal.

La dependienta nos quedó mirando mal o me quedó mirando mal al escuchar a Edward decirle que lleve las cosas a la caja para poder ir a pagar y yo, casi me tiró encima de ella por estar lanzándole miraditas malintencionadas a Edward.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Cullen —miré a Edward interrogativamente al escuchar a aquella mujer.

— ¿Quieres helado de chocolate? —cambió de tema, cruzando unos de su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo me relajé.

Me estaba haciendo adicta a su contacto y eso no era nada bueno.

Salimos con las bolsas de las compras para ir al lado del patio de comidas, era hora del almuerzo y tenía que tomar unas pastillas con el estómago lleno para que no me produzca _gastritis._

— Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños…—deje la frase en el aire para que suena como una amenaza por no haberme dicho.

— Por eso cenaremos con mis padres hoy —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Cuántos cumples? —pregunté llevándome un trozo de pan de ajo a la boca.

—Dieciocho —Edward sacó su pecho orgulloso por obtener la mayoría de edad, me hizo reír— ¿y tú?

— No, no. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños —me burlé—. Un día antes de que lo sea, te lo advierto.

— Ja ja ja—meneó su cabeza a medida que iba diciendo "ja ja ja"—. Dime ¿Cuándo?

— En septiembre 13 —murmuré sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Seremos dos mayores de edad los que atormentaremos a Jasper —moví mis cejas riéndome.

Conversamos un poco más hasta que terminamos de devorar nuestra comida.

Recogimos las bolsas que estaban a un lado de nosotros en el suelo y nos encaminamos hacia el paradero de taxis para ir a recoger el auto, aparte que aún faltaba ir al lugar favorito de Edward.

**E. POV**

Ver a Bella sonreír es lo más emocionante que he vivido, ya que en esta semana ni Jasper había logrado hacerlo.

La conduje por cada tienda comercial de ropa, no dejé pasar ni un escaparate. Pues, ese había sido mi regalo de cumpleaños; poder darle una alegría y luz en medio de la tornera de tristeza que la azotaba.

Cuando el médico les dio a mis padres los resultados, todos nos quedamos paralizados ante la severa noticia que Bella había sido abusada sexualmente.

En ese preciso momento quise matar a los hijos de puta que hicieron eso y entendí el motivo de las pesadillas.

Las pesadillas no habían faltado cada noche, escuchaba cada madrugada sus gemidos y gritos, muchas veces había ido a su habitación y la había sostenido entre mis brazos para que se relajará.

Me pregunto el motivo por el que ella no habla de esos sueños que la atormentan cada noche, al día siguiente es como si no hubiera soñado y actuaba normal.

Caminamos, mano con mano, sostenidas y en una sensación de paz que invadía nuestro espacio.

— ¡Sí, yo te conozco! —gritó una mujer en nuestra dirección. Bella gimió y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, la sentí temblar y murmurar algo—. ¿Sigues dando tus servicios?

Fruncí los labios esperando la respuesta de Bella que todavía estaba sujetada a mí.

— Va…monos —escuché sollozar a Bella, así que asentí y la metí con cuidado al primer taxi que se parqueó a mi vista.

Le dije la dirección al taxista a la vez que me sentaba con Bella entre mis brazos; tuve que morderme la lengua, para no preguntarle acerca de donde conocía a esa mujer, ya que por la reacción de ella, que estaba temblando, no sería nada bueno.

Llegamos al estrecho de _Puget Sound_ donde había dejado el auto estacionado, en completo silencio y como si estuviéramos sincronizados, guardamos las bolsas de las compras, en el porta maleta del carro; le di al botón de la alarma y regresé mi mano a donde estaba, enredada con la de Bella.

Caminamos un buen tramo disfrutando de la vista, un transbordador "Washington State Ferries" que recién iba saliendo hacia _Blake Isle_, era demasiado tarde para hacer ese viaje, si queríamos llegar a la cena con mis padres y hermano.

— No lo sabía —contestó luego que le contara que Carlisle no era mi padre— tienen un gran parecido —sus cejas se juntaron formando una _"V"._

— Bueno, Carlisle era hermano de mi padre, o sea es mi tío y ha sido un personaje permanente en mi vida —sonreí dando un pequeño apretón a sus dedos.

— Y Jasper viene a ser tu hermano-primo —comentó divertida. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras apuntaba hacia una noria.

Nos acercamos un poco más para ver si estaba abierto al público, pero allí había un letrero que rezaba:

**_"Great Wheel*. Gran inauguración 19 de julio. Hora: 19h00"._**

— ¿Te gustaría venir? Se ve interesante, quisiera subirme allí y ver cuán alto está —comenté admirando a la gran noria que estaba siendo revisada por unos técnicos.

— No lo sé…—Bella se mordió el labio viendo con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba— me da miedo.

— ¡Di que sí!—la apremie regalándole una de mis más lindas sonrisas, mezclada con un toque de inocencia. Si funcionaba con mi madre que me había llevado 9 meses en su vientre… también debería serlo con ella.

— ¿Y si nos caemos? —sonreí pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, la sentí tensarse.

— No, no caeremos, son cabinas —acaricié una parte de su brazo.

Bella asintió y compramos los boletos—incluyendo un boleto para Jasper— y volvimos a retomar nuestra caminata; quería ir a mi lugar favorito en Seattle.

Caminamos comentando cada cosa que veíamos, riéndonos como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos de toda la vida pero la sensación que tenía con Bella no eran las misma que con Angela; estas eran más especiales, como por así explicarlo, disfrutaba estar a su lado y me sentía frustrado por no poder hacer mucho con los traumas ocasionados, quería protegerla del mundo y sí por mi fuera, Bella estaría en una caja de cristal sin que nadie la pueda tocar.

— ¿Por qué nunca los denunciaste?—cuestioné después de un largo silencio.

Ella se encogió de hombros con la mirada fija en el agua— ¿Por miedo? Siempre he tenido miedo de ellos, son personas sin escrúpulos, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa —una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, inevitablemente mi mano limpio aquella gota.

Odiaba verla llorar; _lo detestaba._

— ¿Que te hacían?

— M-me —tragó grueso— vendían al mejor postor. No sé cómo conseguían los _clientes_ pero no eran de la misma ciudad —otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla pero esta vez en vez de borrarla con mis dedos, lo hice con mi boca.

Quería beberme cada lagrima amarga para que no sintiera dolor; quería protegerla del mundo y por un momento me eche la culpa por no haberla encontrado antes; lo último era algo ridículo porque nunca había ido a ese lugar de donde ella viene y ella nunca había salido de allí, pero eso fue lo que sentí, impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo antes.

— Es algo loco…—murmuró con su vista fija en el mar; el cabello le bailaba al son del aire, formando una danza exquisito—quiero cerrar todas mis heridas, ser otra persona, alguien nuevo pero sin embargo… no tengo la fuerza, ni la valentía para empezar terapia con Esme.

— Al principio me pasaba lo mismo… —murmuré esperanzad de que no me hubiera escuchado, no quería compartir esa etapa tan horrible de mi vida con Bella.

— ¿Cómo? —Me encogí de hombros, metí mi mano suelta al bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón— ¿También tuviste citas con terapistas?

— ¿Algo peor? —sostuvé con más fuerzas su manos, no la quería soltar; estar así con ella, sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo nuestros cuerpo, me daba ánimos para continuar hablando y, a la vez, con mi testimonio ella podría comenzar a sanar—. Fui a _narcóticos anónimos_ cuando tenía 15 años. A los 14 años entre a formar parte de una banda, todos era mayores que yo y yo quería ser como ellos; los imitaba en todo, incluso fumaba hiervas con ellos. Mi mamá me descubrió pero era un poco tarde, yo ya era adicto; hicieron todo lo posible para que saliera de ese mundo.

Estuve en casas de rehabilitación, asistía a terapias pero muchas veces las sesiones eran silenciosas, no hablaba, no quería reconocer mi problema. Mamá se puso enérgica después de casi un año y ella comenzó a llevarme a las terapias, a la final, después de tantos esfuerzos, reconocí mi problema y tengo casi 2 años que no pruebo y no deseo probar por el resto de mi vida.

No te sorprendas sí me vez con un cigarrillo en mano, fumando por algún rincón de la casa pero ya es inevitable… me da ansiedad si no lo hago una vez al día.

— ¿Por eso son tus constantes cambios de humor? —asentí, sonriendo, porque sí se había dado cuenta de eso. Y cómo no, sí el primer día que estuvo con nosotros sufrió un ataque mío.

— Eso me recuerda que me debes mis cuerdas —bromee haciéndola sonrojar—. Vamos, conozco una tienda musical cerca.

— Edward, todavía no tengo trabajo —replicó mordiéndose el labio.

La hale más cerca mío para poder hablarle al oído, pero al acercarme tanto a ella, mi cuerpo se estremeció y la corriente eléctrica que estaba jugando entre la unión de nuestras manos, fue más fuerte, casi como una descarga; sentí una placentera sensación.

— Eres… —las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta; esta cercanía me estaba afectando a mis sentimos que se habían entumecidos— una pequeña bruja —las pagaré con mi dinero, pero tú me las pagaras con tu trabajo. Me ayudaras a mudarme a la casa del árbol —Bella, quien se había quedado estática, sin mover un solo musculo, solo logro asentir.

Entrar a una tienda musical era como si estuviera entrando al paraíso… recordé que tenía que comprar algunas hojas de pentagramas para todas esas melodías que están rondando en mi cabeza desde hace poco, un afinador electrónico, un encordador…

— ¿Solo vinimos por las cuerdas? —Bella enarcó una ceja riéndose por todas las cosas que había pedido.

— Debes saber que una tienda musical es mi paraíso personal —sonreí entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a la cajera, quien estaba coqueteando descaradamente conmigo.

Bella enredo su brazo con el mío, de manera melosa y por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que estaba celosa, pero luego lo descarté. Ella no podría estar celosa porque no siente algo por mí, pensamiento que me desanimo un poco.

**~•~**

***Gread Wheel:** Es una noria o rueda de la fortuna inaugurada en Seattle en el 2012.

**~•~**

**N/A: He demorado en subir capitulo, lo sé. Pero, desde ahora en adelante subiré saltando una semana, tengo otro fic en proceso y mi beta me quiere matar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, un poco de azúcar está bien, ¿No?**

**Quizás me paralice un mes, iré a hacer un curso en el extranjero y estará súper ocupada.**

**Adelanto siguiente capítulo:**

—Algún día uno de mis hombres pasara a ser tuyo y yo no podré oponerme— la mire frunciendo los labios, estaba tan distraída que no le había prestado atención, analice palabra por palabra hasta que una "O" se formaba n mis labios.  
—No lo creo— murmuré mirando fijamente la cebolla—Yo no merezco tener a alguien de esa forma a mi lado— se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, trague fuertemente para deshacerlo pero no, seguía allí y las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer rodado por mis mejillas.

**Nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**¿Me cuentan cómo estuvo este capítulo?**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

(SIN BETEAR)

Capítulo VI

**BPOV**

Cada día que pasaba en casa de los Cullen era una aventura; entre Edward y Jasper hacían mis días los mejores.

Esme había iniciado terapia conmigo, aunque al principio me costó abrirme con ella… ahora tenía toda la liberte de contarle mis pensamientos. Edward me ayudaba muchísimo infundiéndome valor y ánimos; siempre que tenía una pesadilla, él se encargaba de borrar el sabor amargo que dejaba en mí.

Con su sonrisa, sus palabras y música.

Todos los días a las 6 pm., como un horario reglamentario, él se sentaba al pie del Manzano con la guitarra en mano a componer, mientras yo tenía un libro y "leía" tranquilamente. La verdad es que nunca pude leer, me deleitaba viendo las facciones de Edward al encontrar alguna clave en su melodía y ponía esa cara de satisfacción total, era lo más hermoso que podía pasar en mi vida, me sentaba ahí y podían pasar años y yo seguiría viéndolo tocar, cantar o escribir en su cuaderno de pautas musicales.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había huido y había alcanzado la felicidad, sintiéndome como en una gran familia.

Conseguí trabajo en el supermercado del pueblo como cajera, aun sentía repulsión con el toque de las personas, evitaba todo tipo de contacto y con eso estaba bien, el trabajo consistía en mantener mis manos en la caja registradora y pasar los artículos por la maquina marcando valores.

Edward consiguió uno dando clases vacacionales de música en el instituto, tenía muchos alumnos y por ser muy joven lo apreciaban mucho, ya que tenía un buen tino con los niños.

Por las mañanas el me acompañaba hasta mi trabajo, luego de estar media hora merodeando el lugar, caminaba una cuadra para ir al suyo; por las tardes pasaba por mí, íbamos por helado y caminábamos charlando de nuestros días hasta casa.

Amaba mi rutina diaria, pero más amaba estar con Edward y aunque, vivía recordándome que el regresaría a su ciudad para estudiar, una pare de mí ya aceptaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y si me pidiera ser su novio, sería la única persona que no pensaría, quería intentar todo con el… todo, absolutamente, todo.

Ahora, me encontraba ayudando a Esme a preparar la cena, mientras los hombres se enfrascaban en una pelea de videojuegos, muchas veces Carlisle se unía a ellos y parecía un niño más; Esme solo sonreía y los ojos le brillaban al ver a sus 3 hombres jugar y reír.

—Algún día uno de mis hombres pasará a ser tuyo y yo no podré oponerme— la miré frunciendo los labios, estaba tan distraída que no le había prestado atención, analice palabra por palabra hasta que una "O" se formó en mis labios.

—No lo creo— murmuré mirando fijamente la cebolla—Yo no merezco tener a alguien de esa forma a mi lado— se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, trague fuertemente para deshacerlo pero no, seguía allí y las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer rodado por mis mejillas.

—Sería bueno que te dieras una oportunidad, —Esme sostuvo mis manos entre la suyas, con sus ojos verdes mirando fijamente los míos—sé que es difícil, pero tienes que dejar atrás tu pasado. Si no es Edward, será otra persona que logre ver tu ángel interior— asentí y mis mejilla estaban sonrojadas y mojadas.

Continuamos con la preparación de la cena, sumergida en mis pensamientos acerca de lo que Esme me había dicho.

Verdad, tenía que darme una oportunidad, pero Edward pronto se iría, yo quedare aquí, sufriendo.

—Tenemos hambre— protesto Edward al entrar a la cocina. Esme negó divertida por la voz de niño malcriado que puso el hijo. Bueno, yo también reí por su voz.

— ¿Hay cerveza?— pregunto Carlisle, entrando a la cocina.

—Nada de cerveza para estos jovencitos— advirtió Esme.

Jasper y Edward sacaron su labio inferior en suplica a su madre que les había negado una botella de cerveza.

Amaba estar un día sábado con ellos, me sentía en familia, aunque ellos tendrán que marcharse muy pronto, el final de las vacaciones está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pensar en el fin de las vacaciones me deprimió, tendría que buscar un lugar donde vivir, también la manera de no extrañarlos tanto sin estar nostálgica. Quizás, podríamos mantener contacto por teléfono o internet.

—Para brindar. Necesito una cerveza para brindar— Esme suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir.

Los chicos uno por uno fueron besando la mejilla de Esme mientras Carlisle se llevaba un six pack.

—Mañana voy a salir— comente para borrar un poco mi tristeza.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Emmm…— mordí mi labio mientras picaba un poco de cebolla. — Vi un letrero que se alquilaba un departamento, quería ir a verlo— me encogí de hombros tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

— ¿Por qué?— Esme dejo a un lado su labor, se limpió las manos con un trapo que guindaba de la cocina. — ¿Ya no quieres vivir con nosotros?

—N-no es… eso— intente excusarme rápidamente, antes de que se forme un mal entendido. — Ustedes pronto se irán y yo tengo que encontrar un lugar antes…

—Lamento defraudarte, cariño.—Esme rio— no nos iremos a ningún lado.

— ¿No?

—Nop. – sacudió la cabeza. – Y si lo hiciéramos, vendrías con nosotros; tanto Carlisle como los chicos están encariñados contigo y no permitirían que te quedaras sola, aquí. — y yo ya estaba torturándome con su partida; no soportaría tampoco separarme de ellos, habían escalado en mi corazón.

Ellos me hacían sentir en familia, siempre me incluían en las actividades que planeaban. Había aprendido a sentir amor por ellos; ellos me habían enseñado como era el cariño de padres, hermanos y el amor de un hombre, porque Edward era otra especie de amor, yo estaba enamorada de él y aunque él no de mí, aprovechaba cada segundo que podía pasar a su lado, él me hacía sentir las mariposas en mi vientre.

Esme llamo a la mesa, los 3 hombres muertos de hambre se sentaron a devorar cada pedazo de comida preparada, comieron y no hablaron hasta que estuvieron saciados, al parecer no habían probado bocado desde hace años.

—Edward, cariño, Carmen me envió el correo de la casa, hay algo para ti— Esme le tendió un sobre blanco, con alguna especie de membrete y una gran sonrisa. Edward frunció el ceño y sonrió de oreja a oreja… al parecer era algo que había estado esperando ansiosamente, rasgo la solapa con mucha prisa, retiro la hoja doblada formalmente en 3.

— ¡Oh!— se tapó la boca con la mano. — ¡Me han aceptado en _Berklee_!

¿_Berklee_? ¿La mejor universidad especializada en música del mundo?

Mis ojos picaron, estaba realmente feliz por Edward, él ama la música y apuesto que era lo que más había querido en su vida.

Todos lo felicitamos por su gran logro, no era fácil ingresar allí, tenían que rendir pruebas y los realmente buenos eran escogidos, una muy buena selección.

—Es para el próximo invierno—Comentó un poco desanimado.

— ¿Es segura tu beca?—Carlisle sonrió orgulloso. —Eso es lo importante.

— ¡Claro! — Edward sonrió, luego me miro y guiño un ojo haciéndome sonrojar.

Todos lo felicitamos pero yo, solo pude quedarme al margen y es que los sentimientos contradictorios asaltaron mi mente.

Estaba emocionada, feliz e incluso orgullosa de él pero… es que… en realidad, al mismo tiempo estaba triste.

Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se quedarían en Forks y Edward se iría y, por primera vez, me estaba planteando seriamente la posibilidad de ir a la universidad para ser alguien y que él también se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Ahora, Edward se iría muy lejos de aquí y quien sabe cuándo lo volvería ver o si lo volveria a ver.

_Barklee_ estaba al otro lado del país, en Boston, cerca de _Maine_… llegaría a conocer otras chicas, unas que sepan conservarlo, valorar lo que tienen a su lado, amarlo como solo él se lo merece…

— ¿Hiciste la salsa blanca?— Jasper sonrió llevándose un poco de lasagna a la boca.

—Si— me encogí de hombros, con mi cabello intente hacer una cortina pero al voltear, la mirada potente de Edward estaba sobre mí, analizando cada movimiento.

Al principio esas miradas me incomodaban un poco pero después fui acostumbrándome hasta llegar al punto de sonreírle, aunque ahora había regresado al principio.

El hambre se me fue como por arte de magia, dispersaba la comida con el tenedor por el plato, solo quería levantarme e ir a mi habitación, las lágrimas estaban pugnando por salir y lo que menos quería es que me vean llorar, comenzaría el interrogatorio y no podría decir "lloro porque ni quiero que Edward se vaya", sonaría a capricho de niña pequeña y ni seria correcto de mi parte.

Pedí disculpas entre dientes, mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger algunas cosas desocupadas de la mesa.

—Bella, siéntate un poco más con nosotros. Hoy los hombres lavan los platos. — Esme palmeo mi silla con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. No pude hacer otra cosa que sentarme a seguir escuchando sus planes, deje caer mi cuerpo en el asiento, suspirando y regalando una sonrisa falsa.

Jasper me observaba con el ceño fruncido, sus manos juntas debajo de su barbilla, analizándome…

La conversación en la mesa siguió, hablaban sobre que tenían que ir a buscar departamento para Edward, equiparlo, abrir cuenta bancaria para el depósito de dinero, etc., etc., etc. Y yo solamente quería ir a mi habitación a llorar. Solo eso, no más, no cosas de otro mundo.

Cuando se dirigían a mí, mi contestación era con un encogimiento de hombros o los monosílabos: "si" y "no".

"¿Mañana es domingo, tienes que trabajar?"

"No".

"¿Veremos la película hoy?"

"Si".

"¿Quieres postre?"

"No".

Así de simples… solo quería ir a mi habitación a llorar.

Estuve aguantando con ahínco cada palabra dicha para el futuro de Edward.

Me dolía en el corazón saber que yo no era parte ni del 0.01% de esos planes, me sentía miserable y, aunque no tenía experiencia romántica de pareja, me hizo más daño darme cuenta, una vez más, que él se había adueñado de mi corazón con cada pequeño detalle.

El día de su cumpleaños empezó una sólida amistad, Edward pasaba pendiente de mí, era cuidadoso, un poco sobreprotector, un excelente amigo, compañero con esmero. Pero ese día… a partir de ese día, caló lo más profundo de mi.

Se metió en mi corazón con cada acción, cada palabra, cada momento compartido… e incluso me había aliado contra Jasper y su enamoramiento con la nueva vecina, llamada Alice.

—Ahora yo les doy una noticia—Todos pusimos atención a Carlisle, aunque más o menos imaginaba qué era. —Terminamos de comprar la maderera. Tendremos que quedarnos por un año más o menos, hasta que encuentre alguien de confianza. Jasper tendrá que quedarse junto a nosotros. — Dijo Carlisle. Juro que vi los labios de Jasper moverse sin soltar sonido, juro que fue un: "¡Sí!".—Edward sé cuánto detestas estar aquí, puedes irte a casa o a Boston cuando quieras.— juro que me quería morir.

—Bueno…, en realidad, papá. — Edward sonrió con su mueca torcida, esa que tanto amaba. —Me ofrecieron dar clases de música en la escuela y he aceptado. — Juro que sonreí como idiota al escucharlo decir eso.

— ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros un año más?— sí, pregunta estúpida por parte de Esme pero yo también quería que lo confirmara, a lo mejor había entendido mal.

—Sí, mamá.

— ¡Que desgracia!— protesto Jasper dramáticamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todos lo miramos como si tuviera un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo. —Seguiré viéndote la cara. — hizo como si el cuerpo se estremeciera, haciendo una mueca rara.

Interiormente, estaba haciendo el bailecito de la felicidad; no imagine que algún día lo hiciera peor que fuera por algún hombre, cuando son los que más repudio me daban.

La conversación se animó un poco más, mi estado de ánimo mejoro notoriamente pero no era la única en la mesa que estaba rebosante de alegría, Esme brillaba con luz propia.

¿Qué padres no querrían que sus hijos permanezcan un año más casa? No tenía idea de lo que los padres deseaban para y de sus hijos pero desde que estaba viviendo con los Cullen había aprendido a saberlo.

Por eso y muchas razones más, desde que tuve el primer día del periodo a escondidas fui a un médico para consultar sobre anticonceptivos adecuados y seguros, también me las arreglaba para esconder las pastillas del día después y obligaba a los "clientes" a usar condón, excepto cuando Alistair quería ser espectador, allí tenía mis pastillas, para evitar cualquier imprevisto.

No quería hijos, así me case con la mejor persona del mundo, mi miedo era dejarlos solos y desprotegidos en este mundo, como me sucedió a mí, no quería que un ser miserable les arruine su vida.

…

Lleve unas cuantas botanas a la mesa que estaba frente al televisor plasma de pantalla gigante; palomitas de maíz, soda, unos cuantos dulces, chocolates… un sin fin de chucherías, muchas como para un batallón y no solo para 3 personas.

Acomode unos cojines sobre la cama -donde solo yo podría ver la película-, Edward estaba desplazado hasta que yo logre quedarme dormida y mis queridas pesadillas se apoderan de mi mente, en ese caso Edward iba donde yo estaba, me abrazaba y nos quedábamos dormidos juntos.

Él era la única persona que mi cuerpo y mente aceptaba, era algo extraño que tan solo su contacto lograra tranquilizar la locura que se forma en mi cabeza.

— ¡Tengo las películas!— grito Jasper subiendo las escaleras de la casa de árbol; me hizo saltar del susto ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Jasper!— grito Edward que venía detrás de él, al pasar a su lado le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Ouch!— sobo su cabeza haciendo un tierno puchero. —He invitado a alguien.

— ¿A quién?— pregunte mientras abría las colchas de la cama y metía en ella. Palmeé a mi lado cuando Edward me miro; guiñándome un ojo corrió a sentarse para mostrarme las opciones que teníamos para ver. Sobra decir que siempre soy yo la que elijo la película y ni Jasper, ni Edward ponían objeción alguna.

— ¿Hola?— escuchamos una suave voz proveniente de abajo. Jasper corrió a ver quién era, una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios. —Creo que es tu madre, ella me dijo que podía pasar. — dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras; la cara de bobo enamorado que portaba Jasper no tenía precio.

Alice era una chica que recién se había cambiado a la casa de al lado, nueva en la zona con una nena de 2 años de edad, madre soltera que por las mañanas trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital de Forks mientras la niña estaba en la guardería, en las tardes la dejaba al cuidado de una joven porque tenía que ir a clases en la escuela de enfermería de la universidad. Ella era de estatura normal, cabello negro largos hasta los hombros, ojos negros, nariz respingada, boca pequeña y buen cuerpo, todo moderadamente puesto en su lugar, sin necesidad de exagerar.

Las pocas veces que la habíamos encontrado, ni bien entablábamos la conversación Jasper se metía, por poco creo que le salen corazones palpitando en los ojos; Edward se aprovechaba de eso y vivía jugándole bromas y Esme retándolos o parando las discusiones.

_Cosas de chicos._

—Es precioso por dentro. — comento Alice mirando hasta el más ultimo recóndito rincón. —Cuando me mude a la casa de al lado, me entro curiosidad conocer esta parte. Es como mágico.

—Qué bueno que te guste. La mayoría de las canciones que he compuesto salen de aquí. — Edward se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia. Jasper rodó los ojos.

— ¡Hey!— protesté cuando el menor de los Cullen quitó de mis manos las películas. —Aún no he decidido. — hice un puchero y Jasper me entrego los DVDs soltando un suspiro.

—Bella, tú siempre eliges. Mejor déjale ese trabajo a Alice.— dicho esto Edward retiro los empaques de mi manos y se las entregó a Alice; ella tímidamente las recibió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y sacudió las pestañas.

Estaba COQUETEANDO con Edward, MI Edward. La sangre comenzó a bullir en mí, los oídos me pitaban, la cabeza la sentía más y más pesada mientras veía como Edward y Alice hablaban animadamente.

Lo veía todo como en cámara lenta; ella pestañeaba, sonreía -o intento de sonrisa- tímida, las mejillas sonrojadas y gestos completamente delicados.

_¡Estaba coqueteándole!_

_¡En mi delante!_

De pronto todo se tornó rojo, rojo sangre y mi mente recreo algunas escenas donde ella era tirada por los pelos, desde el balcón y caía de cabeza en el agua helada.

—Recordé que no he…—_Piensa, Bella. Algo inteligente._ — No he lavado la ropa. — _¡Uhg! ¡Te dije inteligente!_

—Está bien. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

De un salto estuve de pie, recogí mi chaqueta y me esfume de allí, enojada, completamente furiosa.

Edward ni se preocupó, solo hizo un gesto restándole importancia pero continuo con Alice, conversando animadamente.

¿No se supone que soy yo la que siempre elige la película?

¿No se supone que yo soy la que manda los dias de película?

¡Jasper! Ni siquiera Jasper me miro, se quedó ahí, como estúpido babeando por ella.

Al entrar a casa, Esme y Caslisle estaban abrazados, frente al televisor viendo una película; la envidia invadió mi cuerpo, de la misma forma que veía el amor de ellos, imaginaba el mío con Edward. Llegar hasta viejitos, juntos y amándonos pero eso solo era una fantasía ya que para hacer realidad mis sueños me faltaba el elemento ideal, el amor.

Edward no me amaba como ama un hombre a una mujer, y eso me partía en dos del dolor, porque yo si lo amaba de esa manera.

Cerré de golpe la puerta, haciendo que Esme y Carlisle salten del susto; estaban tan concentrados en su burbuja que jadearon de la impresión.

Con una pequeño "permiso", pase por su lado, directo a mi habitación.

Me tire a la cama y libremente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, parecía un rio desbordado. Litros y litros del líquido salado rodaban por mis mejillas.

Llore por todo, por Edward, por la vida miserable que esas personas se dignaron a regalarme, por no poder ser correspondida, por no llegar a ser una persona normal… por todo.

**EPOV**

Miré desconcertado a Jasper quien estaba aun con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido Bella.

–Creo que alguien tendrá que pedir disculpas… – se burló mi querido hermano. Bueno, sí, me había pasado un poco de la raya, el chiste era que se ponga enojada pero no pensé que se iba a tomar todo tal literal.

–También creo lo mismo. – mencionó Alice sacando una revista de su bolso.

– ¿Creen que debería ir a pedir disculpas? – Jasper y Alice contestaron un "umju" moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. – Pero… ese era el chiste, que se vaya para poder armar alguna sorpresa por su cumpleaños, ¿no?

–Claro, Edward. Pero ella se ofendió un poco, siempre elige la película, la tenemos muy engreída y tu vienes y le dices "Bella, tú siempre eliges. Mejor déjale ese trabajo a Alice." – imitó, terriblemente, mi voz. – Debiste tener tacto.

–Yo creo que Bella es muy caprichosa y que está un poco loca. – Alice revisó algo en su celular, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Qué chica habla sola? ¡Una que tiene problemas! – miré a Jasper indicándole que si no la hacía callar, terminaría lastimada y no me importaba si era una mujer. – Ayer estaba hablando con una manzana.

–Eh… Alice, tú no sabes los problemas de Bella. Mejor haz silencio. – Advertí, ya que mi hermano estaba embobado viéndola.

En serio, todo lo que Alice decía eso era, para él. Apuesto que si ella le dijera "ladra, Jasper", con gusto lo haría y ni siquiera se avergonzaría.

–Ve lo que no quieres ver, Edward. El amor te tiene ciego. – movió sus manos despectivamente. – Tengo que recoger a Dani dentro de poco.

Fruncí los labios, con Alice no podía tener tacto. No después de todo lo que acaba de decir de Bella y luego soltar la bomba que _estoy enamorado_. Invente, en mi mente, mil formas de decirle que si ella no consideraba a Bella, no podría estar ayudándonos a planear una sorpresa para ella.

– ¡¿Sabes qué, Alice?! – las palabras surgieron de mis labios sin planificarlo. – ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Cómo vas a decir esas cosas de ella, si ni siquiera sabes cómo ha sido su vida?

– ¡No le hables así a Alice! – Jasper salto de su asiento como si tuviera resortes. – ¡Ella solo estaba dando una opinión!

– ¡Una opinión de mierda! – lo empuje y cayo, rebotando, en la cama. – ¡No los quiero ver en mi casa! ¡Lárguense! – y sin esperar que ellos dijeran algo, bajé las escaleras cruzando el patio que separaba la casa del árbol de la casa familiar.

Cuando entré mis padres estaban viendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, corrí sin esperar respuestas de ellos. Seguro que preguntarían exigiendo respuestas y no estaba de humor, haber discutido con Jasper fue algo totalmente abrumador.

¿Por qué defendería a alguien que apenas conoce?

¿Tanto era su enamoramiento por ella?

Bueno, así también como él defendió a Alice contra mi ataque, yo lo hubiera hecho con Bella, lo hice, ¿no? No me sentía arrepentido, ni nada.

Cuando me enteré lo que ella había pasado durante muchos años de su vida, los más importantes, me prometí cuidarla y no permitir que nadie la vuelva a lastimar.

– _¡¿Por qué soy tan tonta?! – _Escuché un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Bella. _– ¡Claro que no tendría esperanzas! –_ El sollozo se hizo más audible, me acerqué un poco más a la puerta. –_ Y yo que pensaba que lo amaba. –_ mi mano se quedó en el aire.

¿Lo amaba? ¿A quién? ¿A…? todas las especulaciones comenzaron a saltar a mi mente. No, no quería creer que estaba enamorada de Jasper y… claro… por eso se puso celosa; mi hermano estaba, literalmente, babeando por Alice en la casa del árbol.

Mi corazón se oprimió ante tal revelación. Creí que yo podía ser una persona especial, como tantas veces me lo había dicho, y claro que lo era, era el hermano de la persona que ella estaba enamorada.

¿Quién no? Jasper era un pícaro con ella, le coqueteaba abiertamente, la alaba haciendo que se sonroje, la mimaba, hacia lo que ella quería, así que estaba mal interpretando sus acciones, estaba confundiendo y recién veía la realidad.

– ¿Edward? – no me había dado cuenta en el momento que ella abrió la puerta. No sabía si salir corriendo de allí o quedarme a consolar a la chica que estaba enamorado, la que me tenía como estúpido atrás suyo, porque mi hermano no se había fijado en ella.


	8. Chapter 7

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

**EPOV**

Mire a Bella parpadeando un par de veces y haciendo puños mis manos para no correr a abrazarla y hacerle promesas que no podré cumplir porque ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Quise patearme, internamente, al acordarme que mamá siempre dice que hay que dar sin recibir.

Aunque Bella me ha dado muchas sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, aquellas que son genuinas pero que también se las ha regalado a Jasper, quien es al que menos le cuesta.

— ¿Edward?— la voz ronca por el llanto de Bella hicieron que la vea a sus ojos, aquellos que brillaban esperanzados.

Quizás ella asumió que iba a decirle que Jasper había sacado a patadas de la casa del árbol a Alice, cuando fue a mí que me faltaba poco de hacerlo.

Quería abrir la boca, pero qué decirle.

¿Arrodillarme y pedirle que me ame a mí en vez de a mi hermano?

¿Tratar de convencerla que Jasper no es para ella?

—Quiero el CD que te preste la otra vez. Es para prestárselo a Alice. — Traté de no mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba, podía jurar que ese brillo fugaz, que había visto en iluminar a sus ojos, desapareció y se tornaron tristes y decepcionados, quería permitirme pensar que era por mí, pero así como llegó ese pensamiento a mi cabeza, se fue.

—S-sí, está en el cajón del velador. —Bella trataba de permanecer serena, tratando de no quebrarse, así como yo.

Entre a su habitación, todo estaba limpio y en orden, aún conservaba algunas cuantas cosas mías que ahora estaban impregnadas de su dulce olor, recogí el Cd del velador y salí, no quise regresar a verla.

Podría ser capaz de arrodillarme y pedirle que intente amarme.

Al llegar a la sala, no estaban mis padres, en cambio estaba Jasper viendo alguna clase de programa que no supe descifrar; crucé la puerta trasera del patio y corrí hacia mi casa. Necesitaba pensar, sobre todo necesitaba un poco de música para tranquilizar a mi corazón.

Me tumbé en la cama, mirando el techo que estaba cubierto de estrellas que se iluminaban en la oscuridad, recordando el día que Bella las trajo y me las regaló como recompensa por echarme de mi habitación.

**Flashback on**

Estaba afinando la guitarra en la casa del árbol, había extrañado tanto a mi bebé pero a la vez reprochándome por haberle gritado a Bella.

— ¿Adivina quién soy?— sonreí con los ojos tapados por unas pequeñas manitas, esa voz… tan cantarina, tan llena de vida…

—Mmm…— murmuré "pensando". — ¿Jessica Newton? Hueles como a ella. — mis ojos fueron descubiertos y recibí un golpe en mi hombro. Volteé fingiendo estar enojado, achinando los ojos.

— ¿En serio?— Bella se cruzó de brazos y yo no pude evitar pasar mi brazo por detrás de su rodilla e hice que caiga en mi regazo pegando un pequeño chillido, seguido por una carcajada.  
Para ninguno de nosotros era extraño que ella este sentada en mis piernas, por las noches sabíamos pasar mucho tiempo así, tratando de dormir.

— ¡Oye!— aparte un mechón de su cabello sonriendo. — Lo siento estaba pensando en Jess... Ya sabes… — me encogí de hombros ajustándola mas a mi cuerpo, tratando de pensar en pajaritos cantando, ya que mí, adorada y provocativa, amiga estaba muy cómoda en mi regazo.

—Te traje un regalo pero ya no te lo doy.— se cruzó de brazos inflando los cachetes.

Estaba tan adorable.

Tan apetecible.

Tan hermosa.

— ¿Dije Jessica Newton?— fingí amnesia. — No recuerdo… yo no dije Jessica. Yo dije…— pase las puntas de mis dedos por sus costados, apretando levemente haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¡Dijiste Jessica!— Bella intentó levantarse pero sostuve más fuerte, impidiendo su movimiento.

—Lo siento… estaba bromeando. — obvio que ella también estaba bromeando conmigo. Hice un pechero, quedando a milímetros de sus labios, por un momento vi la punta de su lengua humedecer sus labios.

—Eres un… ¡interesado!— se removió entre mis brazos y yo la solté antes de que me agarren las ganas de besarla, sin poder aguantarme.

—Por fís. Dime, que me trajiste. — hice otro puchero, Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza levemente y moviéndose hacia su bolso.

Me extendió un paquete de color negro con letras y figuras de colores neón. "Starts", sonreí al leer el contenido de mi regalo.

Bella y yo pasamos toda la tarde pegándolas en el techo sobre mi cama; así, cada vez que me acostara para ver televisión, dormir o simplemente pensar en alguna nota, poder acordarme cuanto ella estaba apenada por haberme "botado" de mi habitación.

**Flashback off**

Apagué las luces, me eché en mi cama pensando sobre qué regalarle a Bella por su cumpleaños, pero algo me desvío de mi cometido.

Las estrellas pegadas por Bella estaban colocadas extrañamente, intenté buscarle alguna forma, pensando en las tantas constelaciones que existen en el cielo hasta que la boca se me secó.

¡No-lo-podía-creer!

Era extraño pero a la vez tan tierno… las estrellas no estaban formando una constelación, estaban formando nuestras iniciales "E" y "B" entrelazada de alguna manera que lo hacía ver inseparables e infinitas.

"Estas estrellas serán la muestra de cariño infinito que te tengo"— dijo Bella antes de irse hacia la casa.

Claro que muestra de "cariño infinito", pero solo eso, cariño. Nada que ver con amor de pareja, porque ese le pertenece a mi hermano.

Mejor, antes de ponerme a delirar sobre el no amor de Bella, cerré los ojos, pensando en que tenía que enviar una composición inédita a la universidad para completar la beca.

Las notas comenzaron a venir a mi cabeza y, como si fuera de película, sus ojos verdes me miraban de una manera cariñosa y amorosa que las notas más dulces se entonaban.

…

No sé en qué momento me dormí, me removí un poco para taparme pero sobre mi colcha algo estaba haciendo fricción, abrí los ojos perezoso, estaba todo tan oscuro que las estrellas neón brillaban desde el techo.

Algo se removió a mi lado, me asuste pero luego el olor dulzón llego a mí, sonreí automáticamente, dándome la vuelta de tal manera que quede de lado y pase mi brazo por su cintura, apegándola más a mi cuerpo.

—Edward, te quiero. — murmuro Bella, la volteé para ver si estaba dormida pero no, la silueta de sus pestañas parpadeantes me indico que estaba despierta.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña. — me acerque más a ella, acariciando sus mejillas que estaban mojadas. Había estado llorando y una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente.

—No me dejes, por favor…— su vocecita quebrada encogía mi corazón. Mi niña, mi dulce Bella era tan insegura… no podría dejarla, estar a su lado permitía que respire normal.

—Te lo juro, pequeña. No te dejare, te hostigaras de mí y pedirás a gritos me aleje pero aun así, no lo haré. — su cuerpo se sacudió con un sollozo.

Comencé a tararear una canción, que me gustaba y que quedaba como anillo al dedo por la situación.

_He visto paz. He visto dolor,__  
__descansando sobre los hombros de tu nombre,__  
__¿ves la verdad a través de todas sus mentiras?__  
__¿Ves el mundo a través de ojos molestos?__  
__Y si quieres hablarlo más de eso,__  
__acuéstate en el piso y llora en mi hombro,_  
soy un amigo.

Ella me miró y sonrió, me estaba poniendo a sus pies desesperadamente. Necesitaba que ella lo sepa.

He visto nacimiento. He visto muerte,  
Vivido para ver un último respiro de amantes,  
¿ves mi culpa? ¿Debería sentir miedo?  
¿Es el fuego de la vacilación quemando radiante?  
Y si quieres hablarlo una vez más,  
de ti depende. Yo llorare en tu hombro,  
soy un amigo.

Bella se acurrucó más.

Tu y yo hemos atravesado muchas cosas,  
Yo me aferraré a tu corazón,  
No lloraría por cualquier cosa,  
Pero no te vayas llorando tu vida aparte

He visto miedo. He visto fe,  
Visto la mirada de ira en tu cara,  
Y si quieres hablar sobre lo que va a ser,  
ven y siéntate conmigo, y llora en mi hombro,  
Soy un amigo

Y si quieres hablarlo más,  
acuéstate en el piso y llora sobre mi hombro,  
Soy un amigo.

Estuvimos abrazos un poco más, esperando que ella se calme y sus sollozos bajen la intensidad.

La ajustaba a mi lado todo lo que podía.

Quería fundiría en mi piel.

Quería quitarle ese dolor que ella sentía.

Quería ser yo quien le enseñe a amar.

Sentí un suspiro, baje mi mirada, ahí estaba ella, dormida, su cuerpo relajado contra el mío.  
La observe un poco más, sus facciones finas, sus labios carnosos, las espesas pestañas.

_Por favor, princesa, ámame…_

•

**BPOV**

**Flashback on**

Vi a Edward bajar las escaleras, quería mover mis piernas e ir tras él, decirle todo lo que siento pero fui tan cobarde que lo único que pude hacer es regresar a la habitación, a seguir llorando.

— ¿Bella?— la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta hizo que limpie mis lágrimas con el torso de la mano, me Levanté de la cama para pararme cerca.

— ¿Si?— mi voz salió distorsionada y a punto de quebrarse pero aun así, quise disfrazar cualquier molestia notable.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— asentí sabiendo que él no podía verme; abrí la puerta despacio haciéndome a un lado para darle acceso. — ¿Pequeña, qué sucedió?

—Nada. — contesté esquivamente, escondiendo mis ojos rojizos e hinchados por haber llorado.

—Es Edward, ¿verdad?— negué sacudiendo la cabeza con brusquedad. — ¿Que te hizo?

—Nada, —_ solamente dejar que Alice lo embauque_, agregue en mi mente. Jaspee me dedico la mirada de "no te creo, nada" que me hizo suspirar derrotada. — Se enojó conmigo y se llevó… el CD…— hipé, parecía una niña pequeña pero no me importaba. — donde tien-ne sus c-covers.

— ¡Oh, pequeña!— Jasper se acuclillo frente mío. — ¿Quieres que vaya y lo golpee?

— ¡No!— hipé. — solo quiero que nunca se olvide de mí y que me quiera. – a este punto, mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro, carraspeé y absorbí por la nariz, de una manera no tan refinada para una mujer que hizo a Jasper sonreír.

—Definitivamente, estas enamorada de él. — Afirmo poniéndose de pie; no lo negué porque era algo absurdo. — Tenemos que hacer algo; así nunca se dirán sus sentimientos.

— ¡No!— salté a su lado, sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. —Yo no soy para él, él es alguien puro que merece a alguien puro. Yo estoy mancillada.

—No estas mancillada, Bella. — Sacudió su cabeza. — tú también eres una persona pura. Solo que Edward nunca se ha sentido así, está confundido y no sabe qué hacer.

— ¿Tú crees?— Jasper asintió dándome esperanzas.

—Claro que si. — sonrió.— No sabe qué hacer, porque nunca se ha sentido así. Yo he visto con mis propios ojos como te cuida, a él nunca le importado que una amiga ande sola por un lado, ni por Angela se ha preocupado tanto como lo hace contigo. — Sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza. — Has eliminado un mujeriego de este mundo. Se me hace difícil andar con mi hermano y que él no voltee a ver a alguna chica con buen cuerpo, ¡por Dios! Antes le poníamos una calificación del 1 al 10 y ahora me dice que deje de hacer esas estupideces. — Chasqueó la boca un par de veces, como si estuviera apenado de algo. — He perdido a mi hermano mujeriego para ganar a un mandilón.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!— golpee suavemente su hombro. —Lo haces para que no este triste. Y te lo agradezco millón pero yo no veo a Edward como esos tipos morbosos que miran los atributos de las mujeres.

— ¿No me crees?— negué.— vamos a preguntarle a papá, él muchas veces ha regañado a Edward por hacer eso y arrastrar a este ser inocente con él.— hizo un gesto dramático con una mano en el pecho, al pronunciar "ser inocente".

—Mmm… tengo sueño, ¿podemos averiguarlo mañana?— asintió.

—Hasta mañana, peque. — me dio un beso en la frente. — Feliz cumpleaños.— murmuró con sus labios pegados a mi piel.

Me dieron ganar de llorar desconsoladamente, siempre me había preguntado qué se sentía escuchar un "feliz cumpleaños" de una persona querida pues, cuando mis padres murieron yo era muy pequeña como para tener esos recuerdos.

—Gracias. — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pace mis brazos por su cintura ciñéndome a su cuerpo.

Jasper ha llegado a ser el hermano que nunca tuve.

— _¿Cuantos años cumples, Isabella?—Alistair se sentó en la mesa, esperando que le sirva el desayuno.__  
__No sé por qué, pero él y Carmen me traen mala espina, muchas veces he visto niñas ser llevadas al cuarto que está detrás de la casa, el cual ellos lo llaman desván, y tenía prohibida la entrada._

—_Catorce. — murmuré viendo fijamente la tostadora, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo._

—_Entonces, esta noche te tengo un gran regalo. — dijo sonriendo como si fuera a hacer lo más grande del mundo y ganara un gran premio de condecoración._

— _¡No te lo permitiré!— grito tía Carmen dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa, haciendo que me sobresalte y tire un plato que estaba recogiendo para las tostadas; ella se levantó tirando la silla y salió a zancadas de la habitación. Mi tío se encogió de brazos restándole importancia a la pataleta sin sentido, para mí y al parecer para mi tío también, que dio mi tía._

— _¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una reunión hoy?— le serví las tostadas sorprendida. Él era organizador de fiestas pero nunca me había dicho que lo acompañe o algo. Feliz de que por fin me tomen en cuenta, asentí fervientemente con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Siempre me trataban como la empleada de la casa, pero de los dos, Alistair era el que mejor me trataba, pocas, muy pocas, veces él se dirigía a mí despectivamente a diferencia de mi tía, quien solo abría la boca para "Isabella, tráeme esto", "Isabella, tráeme este otro", "Isabella, limpia"; parecía la cenicienta de la 'familia'._

—_Estaré aquí eso de las ocho de la noche, no hagas nada, dedícate a arreglarte y ponerte muy linda. — Se levantó y saco dinero de su billetera. — Toma, cómprate un vestido, ropa muy linda. Cuando Carmen se le pase el berrinche te llevara al centro comercial. —Se colocó su chaqueta. — Adiós, Isa. — movió sus dedos pero la sonrisa que me dedico hizo que una fuerte correntada fría atraviese mi cuerpo, me estremecí un poco y trate de sonreírle._

_¿Habré hecho bien aceptarle la salida? Algo en mi interior me gritaba que busque cualquier pretexto para no ir y quedarme en casa, aunque sea haciendo los quehaceres._

_El día en el instituto fue normal, sin nadie que supiera de mi existencia, solo pase por la biblioteca a decirle a Lauren que no iba a poder ir ese día por motivos de una reunión "familiar"._

_Al llegar a casa, más temprano de lo normal, me encontré con Carme que estaba sentada viendo unos vídeos._

—_Al fin llegaste, pequeña golfa. — internamente rodé los ojos al escuchar su maravillosa humillación, al principio me deprimió que me tratase así, pero después ni caso le hacía, se había convertido en algo común._

—_Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.— ella asintió haciendo una mueca de desesperación pero no impidió que me cambie de blusa, hace mucho tiempo que quería usar una que una vecina me había dado y que era nueva, ya que su hija se había ido a la universidad y dejo muchas cosas para tirar o regalar._

_Terminé de cambiarme y, como era mi cumpleaños quería estar un poco más presentada, arregle mi cabello con un poco de spray que me había regalado Lauren por ser mi cumpleaños._

_Lauren muchas veces me trataba como su propia hija, fue a la primera que corrí cuando me vino la menstruación por primera vez; me aconsejó, ayudó e, incluso, pidió cita con un ginecólogo por los problemas de cólicos que sufría. Claro, todo lo hacía a escondida de ellos, ya que muchas veces eran un poco extraños y detestaban que hable con alguien, que no sean ellos._

— _¡Al fin!— dramáticamente bajo sus brazos dejándolos balancear a su lado. —¿Esta lista la princesa para partir? ¿O falta algún maquillaje más?— asentí._

_Camino al centro comercial fuimos en completo silencio, el señor del taxi, que sabía de mi historia de haberme quedado huérfana y que mis tíos políticos me habían acogido en su hogar, iba conversando de lo buen sheriff era mi padre, yo iba encantada escuchando cada historia que había detrás de él y que nunca pude escuchar._

—_Esto está muy corto. — murmuré viéndome al espejo del probador.—Si alzo la pierna para caminar, se alza el vestido y se me ve todo.— estire un poco el hilván pero aun así se recogía y dejaba casi todo mi muslo a la vista._

— _¿Te quedo o no? No tenemos todo el tiempo, se nos hace tarde. — escuché a Carmen refunfuñar al otro lado._

—_Mira. — abrí la cortina del cubículo, ella me miro de arriba a abajo con una expresión que me dio escalofríos, era como si ella había ido a la carnicería y estaba el mejor corte de filete del todo el mundo y a menor precio._

— _¡Excelente!— sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. —Ahora, date la vuelta. Aunque no necesito seguir mirando ese es el ideal._

_Fruncí el ceño en desacuerdo a que el vestido sea el adecuado porque estaba muy chico, pero aun así, le hice caso y di una media vuelta para que pueda mirarme de todos los ángulos, y cambie de idea._

—_Está muy corto. — murmure para mí misma._

—_Eres rara, Isabella; otras chicas de tu edad estuvieran felices de poder utilizar algo así y tu estas renegando. — Bajó la cortina mientras hablaba alto para que la escuche.— Nos lo llevamos.— le dijo a alguien, imagino que era una de las dependientas._

_Luego del vestido pasamos a hacer unas compras a la tienda de interiores, ni siquiera fui capaz de ver las diminutas prendas que eligió para mí._

_Llegamos a casa y Alistair estaba esperándonos en la sala con el televisor encendido, hoy, como nunca, no me reprochó por no tener la cena lista, ni me dejo hacerla._

—_Ya estamos listos, Isabella. — gritó desde las escaleras._

_Mire otra vez a través del espejo, esperanzada a que sea un sueño el que me hayan obligado a utilizar el vestido tan ceñido y pequeño._

_Nunca me imaginé que esa noche iba a marcar, definitivamente, mi vida._

_Comenzando con que Alistair me veía como si fuera comida y pude ver la incomodidad de Carmen al saber que su esposo estaba mirando a otra que no era ella._

_Luego fue la presentación a los, excéntricos, amigos de mis "tíos", todos tenían la misma expresión de lujuria en sus facciones y les decían "buena mercancía"._

_Había sin fines de chicas vestidas de la misma manera que yo, alrededor de la fiesta, unas riendo, otras aisladas y otras dejándose meter manos por todos lados._

— _¿Nos podemos ir? — La pregunta me salió con un chillido. — Los zapatos me están matando. — era verdad pero los podía soportar, lo que no aguantaba era ver a todas esas personas, hombres y mujeres, toqueteando a las chicas y uno que otro chico._

—_Te quedas a mi lado. — Alistair ajusto su brazo a mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Asentí.__  
__Caminamos de un lado a otro saludando a las personas, presentándome._

_Ni siquiera me fije en el decorado, solo sabía que en el centro del patio había una piscina._

— _¿Debutante?— un hombre alto y canoso se acercó a nosotros con una chica ceñida a su lado, Alistair asintió. — ¿Cuánto?_

—_No hay precio. — dijo Alistair la chica que estaba al lado del tipo sonrió satisfecha. —Es mía, luego te pasare el precio. Tu sabes que mis chicas tienen que pasar la prueba conmigo.— mi tío alzo la copa que tenía en la mano, gesticulo un "salud" con los labios antes de beber el líquido amarillento que estaba en la copa._

—_Prométeme que seguiré. Pago una buena cifra, tiene cara de ser sumisa. — Alistair sonrió asintiendo._

— _¿Está todo listo?— pregunto Alistair antes de entrar al interior de la casa, la chica asintió dándole unas lleves e indico el segundo piso.—Vamos, Isabella. Esta noche comienza tu entrenamiento. — lo dijo de una forma tan siniestra que un jadeo, involuntario, salió de mí._

—_Vámonos a casa. — fue lo único que logre decir antes que sus labios hambrientos atacaran los míos._

_Me dieron ganas de vomitar, sentí asco porque al fin había logrado unir mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que donde estábamos, era en una casa de citas._

— _¡Zorra!— Alistair intento volver a besarme y lo mordí._

Me Levante sobresaltada al tener ese recuerdo que tanto había querido olvidar de mi mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tire de la cama y corrí a través de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera que comunica con el patio, jale la cuerda, subí las escaleras, me lance a la cama de Edward, que era el lugar donde me sentía segura, cerré los ojos al sentir el brazo de él enredarse en mi cintura, entre balbuceo de parte y parte, llegamos al momento donde el me cantaba para tranquilizarme un poco y lograr dormir lo que sobra de la noche.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Sooooooooorry por no actualizar hace años, pero han surgido cosas, tras cosas y bueno, la señora inspiración me ha hecho padecer mucho.**

**Espero poder venir más a menudo por estos lados, aunque los he recompensado con dos historias ;)**

**Cancion que Edward canta es "Cry" de James Blunt.**

**¿Qué me dicen? Les gusto, no les gusto, insultos, tomatazos, huevazos podridos y todo los recibo con mucho gusto. Solo dejen un review ;)**

**Adelantos, imágenes y todo lo relacionado de mis fics, está mi grupo donde informo de todo, link en el perfil de ff.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	9. Chapter 8

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

**EPOV**

Algo en mi interior me decía que este amanecer iba a marcar mi vida, que iba a ponerle un punto de partida, a lo que en realidad quería hacer con ella. Algo sumamente raro pues, me desperté como todos los días, que no voy a trabajar.

Bella estaba a mi lado, acostada boca abajo, sus labios entreabiertos y una pierna en medio de las mías.

_Un día común y corriente._

El sol brillaba afuera, aunque sean las 6 de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban desde las ramas del árbol y el frío era abrazador, a pesar de estar en verano y con el astro rey resplandeciente en el cielo.

Gruñí un poco al sentir un rayo solar posarse en mi rostro, me volteé dejando casi medio cuerpo mío encima de mí _maravillosa_ amiga. Ella gimió, volteó a mi lado y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Cualquiera, que no sean mis padres o Jasper, pensaría que ella y yo somos una especie de pareja. Hacemos lo mismo que una normal, cambiando el hecho de que solo éramos amigos y no había ningún vínculo afectivo romántico entre nosotros… _o en ella_.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que me estaba martillando la cabeza, escuché a Bella gruñir contra mi pecho al moverme y tantear el velador.

— ¿Hola?— contesté sin mirar el identificador.

—Se supone que deberías estar feliz de escucharme, mal amigo. — gemí quedito al escuchar la voz de Angela.

—Angie…— murmuré, tuve que carraspear un par de veces para que la voz me salga normal. — no vi el identificador.

—Sí, sí, excúsate. — vociferó enojada.—llame al teléfono fijo pero tu hermano me dijo que estas de luna de miel.— rodé los ojos, Jasper, nunca mantendrá su bocota cerrada.

— ¿Debería preocuparme por todo lo que te ha dicho?— me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, pero falle al darme la vuelta para buscar mis pantuflas, sus ojos verdes me miraban adormilados y con gran intensidad. —Duerme, preciosa. Aún es muy temprano. — dije tapando el micrófono del celular, ella me sonrió asintiendo y enterró su rostro en mi almohada.

— ¿Preciosa, eh?— Angela soltó una risilla. — ¡Oh! ¡Uh! — Volvió reír. — ¡Te tienen mangoneado! ¿Cómo te digo? ¿_Calzonudo_?

— ¡Idiota!— reí negando, por el hecho de que mi mejor amiga nunca cambiaría, salí al balcón apoyándome con las manos en el barandal, el aire fresco golpeo mi rostro. —Se supone que no deberías escuchar.

—Entonces, tapa el micrófono del celular _bien_. — juraba que mi amiga estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, disfrutando el hecho de que al fin tenía algo con que molestarme.

—Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?— miré el riachuelo que pasaba debajo del árbol, el agua cristalina donde se reflejaba la casa y la silueta distorsionada de mi cuerpo, escuché un jadeo indignado de parte de Angela._ Dramática_, rodé los ojos.

—Es raro recibir una llamada tuya. — Me encogí de hombros, consciente de que ella no podía verme. — ¿Qué traes entre manos?

—Bueno, cuando Mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña va hacia él. Y dado el caso que tengo no clases hasta dentro de 15 días, decidí visitarte y aquí estoy, grandísimo idiota, en Seattle esperando un bus que vaya a Forks.

—Eh… mmm— esta vez fue mi turno de reír. — ¿Estás sola?

—No. — bufó. — Ben en su vida ha visitado Washington. Ni sabe dónde estamos parados. Así que te toca ir a recogernos al paradero de buses.

—Está bien. Me avisas cuando estés cerca para ir a buscarte. Ahora, como te veré, desgraciadamente, más tarde, podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme dormir. Es mi día libre y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Solo porque, _afortunadamente_, te veré más tarde. — se rio y colgó.

Miré el celular con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera la cosa más rara que había visto en mi vida.

Ángela nunca cambiaría y eso es lo que adoraba de ella, su manera de ser y como ella me trataba, incluso me olvidaba que era mujer, ya que amábamos tratarnos con insultos.

Regresé a la cama arrastrando los pies, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado para que el señor sueño no ose en desintegrarse.

—Bella dame espacio. — al empuje un poco de su hombro, ella gruño, se revolvió y regreso a su lado de la cama; me acosté, cerré los ojos y me deje ir por los sueños.

…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!— sentí como Bella se removió entre mis brazos, gruñendo al escuchar la exasperante voz de mi hermano. — Lo voy a repetir de nuevo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

— ¡Estoy des…!— el silencio abrupto al que Bella se acogió me dejo preocupado, así que abrí los ojos para encontrarme a mis padres con un enorme pastel, con velas encendidas, entre sus manos y las inmensas sonrisas que atravesaban sus labios.

—Gr-gracias. — Ella hizo un puchero tan tierno que no evite atraerla a mis brazos para apretujarla. — No debieron. Estoy acostumbrada a no celebrar mi cumpleaños. — Sequé sus lágrimas sacudiendo la cabeza por la incredulidad. Toda persona, sea buena o mala, debería celebrar su cumpleaños. En especial Bella que la vida la había golpeado duramente durante años.

—Pues, a partir de ahora. Se celebraran todos tus cumpleaños. Así que levántense par de vagos que es tarde y un inmenso regalo espera por Bella. — todos asentimos a las palabras de mi mamá.

Bella seguía llorando pero con una sonrisa en sus labios que lo valían todo.

Tenía que conseguir un regalo mego especial para ella pero, dada a mi falta de afecto al género femenino, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría regalarle.

—Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David…— Jasper daba alaridos de animal atropellado en la carretera en vez de cantar. Una vez terminado todos insistimos en los 3 deseos antes de soplar las velas. El rostro de Bella no tenía precio, qué desgraciadas personas que la tuvieron bajo su cuidado; habían dañado lo mejor, que se supone que es, de la vida de todo niño: el hecho de celebrar su cumpleaños con todas las de ley.

Entonces, en ese momento me juré que Bella no iba a sufrir una gota más de lo que queda el resto de sus días en nuestra casa.

Después de que todos se fueran de la casa, incluyendo a Bella que fue a cambiarse la pijama, corrí a ducharme para estar presentable en el desayuno, ya que luego tendría que ir a recoger a Angela al terminal de buses.

El desayuno paso, como siempre, entre bromas y risas.

Ver a Bella sonreír, era como si fuera que me estaba haciendo un regalo, un mega regalo. Amaba verla reír, amaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, amaba cada cosa de ella.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, muchas veces había pensado en el _amor_ que le tengo, creía que era muy profundo pero recién me daba cuenta que en realidad, amaba a Bella, más que a mi propia vida.

La simple constatación de hechos hizo que mi sonrisa se agrandara.

—Me das miedo cuando sonríes así, hermano. — Jasper hizo una teatral mueca de miedo, mientras se llevaba una parte de sus huevos revueltos a la boca.

—Si te da miedo entonces, metete en tus asuntos. — murmure haciéndome hacia delante.

— ¡Mami!— gimió mi hermano. — Edward me está molestando. — se quejó como niño pequeño. Tan solo lo hacía para hacer reír a Bella, últimamente se había vuelto en bufón.

—Gallina. — susurre apoyando mi espalda en la silla. Bella nos miraba divertida tomando un poco de su jugo. —Mamá, Angela va a venir. — anuncié.

— ¡Qué bien!— aplaudió como niña pequeña. — Te va a gustar Angela, Bella. Es una chica muy especial. — Bella tan solo asintió con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Tienen planeado algo esta noche?— pregunto papá.

—Estaba pensando en que podemos jugar _Scrabble_*— Todos miramos a Jasper atónitos.  
¿Celebrar un cumpleaños con un juego de mesa? Este adolescente-hombre estaba completamente loco.

—Yo pensé que iban a ir al nuevo bar que inauguraron la semana pasada. — asentí apoyando a mamá, esa era una buena idea y teníamos que aprovechar cuanto durara el lugar, antes de que algunos de los puritanos pueblerinos arme una marcha con otros y lo cierren.

—Escuche que hoy había noche de tarima. — comenté.

— ¿Cantaras?— los ojos de Bella brillaron con tanta intensidad mientras hacia la pregunta que no dude en asentir. — ¡Quiero ir!— prácticamente reboto en su asiento.

—No es justo. Yo no podré entrar porque soy menor de edad y también quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella. — Jasper se cruzó de brazos acentuando el berrinche.

—No veo ningún problema con que Jasper vaya, con tal que no estén bebiendo alcohol y Edward se comprometa a cuidar de su hermano…— papá se encogió de hombros. Acepté a regañadientes, porque si no, no iban a terminar el tema y Angela me texteó diciendo que acababan de ingresar al pueblo.

—Me voy, ¿Quieres venir?— Bella sacudió su cabeza. Estaba frente al televisor viendo una película. —Adiós, pequeña. — le revolví el cabello como de despedida.

Salí de casa con las llaves en mano, girándolas entre mis dedos.

— ¡Edward, apúrate!— me detuve en seco al ver a Jasper parado al lado del auto de mi padre.

— ¿Y tú?— enarque una ceja.

—Voy contigo. — se encogió de hombros.— ¡muévete!— chasqueo los dedos al ver que no avanzaba un paso.

Rodé los ojos, era imposible ponerse a pelear con mi hermano, igual iba a salirse con las suyas; me subí al auto, seguido fue Jasper y lo puse en marcha.

—En un manzano, un pasajero del camino, no se atrevería treparlo tan solo para recoger una manzana, sino que se conformaría con las que están caídas: fáciles y podridas. Pero si alguien se atreve a subir a la copa del manzano, se dará cuenta que allí, arriba, están las mejores manzanas: Dulces, jugosas y deliciosas. — murmuro para sí mismo, lo miré divertido porque nunca había imaginado a mi hermano usando metáforas. Él es más directo cuando quiere decir algo.

— ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Te lo enseñaron en el instituto?

—Presta atención, solo lo repetiré una sola vez. — se acomodó en el asiento de tal forma que su espalda estaba contra la puerta, asentí. — Digamos que cierta chica representa a las manzanas del Manzano, las que están en la copa del árbol. Y otra cierta a las caídas… ¿qué pasaría si estas decidiéndote entre la caída y la del árbol, pasa "X" persona y decide tener lo mejor?

—Peleo porque no estaría decidiendo, estaría buscando una manera de subir al árbol. Sabes que me gustan las frutas frescas.

—No. — Sacudió la cabeza.— no hablamos de fruta, hablamos de chicas y entre nosotros tu sí que sabes decidiere por las fáciles.

— ¿A quién quieres conquistar, hermanito?— trate que mi pregunta sea casual y rogaba, internamente, que no sea Bella.

— ¿No entiendes? Yo no estoy queriendo conquistar a alguien. Quiero darte un consejo, antes de voltear a ver por fuera de tu perímetro, permítete dar una ojeada dentro.

— ¿Por ejemplo?— fruncí los labios porque no entendía lo que Jasper quería decirme.

— ¿Bella?— Gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección de no hermano, él tenía el semblante serio, quería decir que no estaba bromeando.

—Entiendo…— asentí. — como tu estas prendado de Alice quieres que me ocupe de Bella.

— ¿Que tiene que ver el hecho que este prendado de Alice con Bella?— se cruzó de brazos, me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Que te ha hecho Bella? Acaso ya te dijo que está enamorada de ti y tú no le correspondes. Por eso quieres que yo me fije en ella, para entretenerla, ¿ah?

—No entiendes, nada. — dijo mirándome fijo.— Sabes, estaba debatiéndome entre decirte directamente las cosas o usar metáfora. Pero la metáfora ha sido un desastre, así que no me queda otra de ser directo.

—Eres malo con las metáforas. — me burlé, Jasper hizo una mueca afirmando lo que había dicho.

—Bella está enamorada de ti. — soltó de golpe, no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

¿Bella enamorada de mí? Era absurdo, ella estaba loquita por Jasper.

—De mí no, de ti.

— ¿De mí?— él soltó una carcajada. — ¿ella te lo dijo?

—No, pero fui testigo de cómo se enojó anoche porque eras embobado con Alice.

—Ella estaba enojada con Alice y contigo, no conmigo. — la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía mi hermano me estaba sacando de casillas.

— ¿Cómo sabes, ella te lo dijo?

—Sip, lo afirmó anoche que hable con ella. De verdad, Edward, pensé que ni hermano era inteligente pero me acabas de defraudar. Que no te des cuenta, quiere decir lo ciego que eres. — Diablos, estaba atónito de la forma tan asegurada que hablaba Jasper, no había ninguna señal de broma o duda en su expresión.

— ¡Diablos, Jasper!— golpee el volante.—¿Por qué recién lo dices? ¿Por qué Bella no me lo ha dicho?

—Ya te dije, pensé que mi hermano era inteligente. Es una gran decepción darme cuenta que no es así. Y por Bella… ella nunca te lo diría, piensa un poco y acuérdate por todo lo que ha pasado antes de nosotros.

«Ella simplemente está herida, muy profunda por cierto. Ella no se cree capaz de ser amada. Ella cree que no te merece, que esta mancillada y está en tus manos hacerle creer lo contrario. Ella más que alguno de nosotros, merece tener una familia, merece ser correspondida en el amor.

Sé que tú la amas, tanto o más que ella a ti.»

Atónito por las palabras de Jasper nos sumimos en silencio, uno sepulcral.

Bella enamorada de mi… sonreí como idiota, tanto que me había torturado todo este tiempo, de por gusto.

Estaba que quería saltar de felicidad, abrazar a todo el que se cruce en mi camino, gritar a los cuatro vientos que el amor de mi vida, por ella lo era, correspondía mi amor.

Tan idiota por imaginarme cosas que no son, alguien debería darme un golpe por estúpido.  
Llegamos al paradero de buses, ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, y mi salvación, esperándome al lado de su novio.

**N/A: ¡Hola! No tardé tanto esta vez. Al fin Edward sabe los sentimientos de Bella *cejas, cejas*.**

**Les gustó o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**Gracias todas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	10. Chapter 09

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

***.*.*.***

**(Sin betear)**

**EPOV**

Caminamos hacia donde estaba Angela sentada, esperándonos, con cara de pocos amigos. Cerré los ojos, imaginando, o mejor dicho, escuchando todo los gritos que esa mujer del demonio era capaz de dar.

— ¡A la hora que vienes, Edward!— gritó haciendo, que todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor giraron a ver quién era el _calzoneado_ que se dejaba gritar de una mujer. Mi querido hermano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me apunto con su estúpido dedo índice. Quería cortárselo por ser tan metido y soplón.

—Uh… — Jasper se rasco al cabeza haciéndose el inocente. — Bella lo tenía prisionero.

— ¿Bella?— Angela sonrió levantándose y acercándose más a nosotros con Ben arrastrando los pasos detrás de ella, como perrito faldero. — ¿Y es tan bonita como el nombre?

—Bueno, Bella no es su nombre. Es el diminutivo de Isabella pero si, es muy linda. — Jasper asintió a mis palabras, de una forma tan efusiva que mis manos estaban hechas puños para no darle su merecido por andar viendo a alguien que no le pertenecía. _Ni a ti,_ gruñó mi yo interior.

—Ver para creer. — Recogimos las bolsas que estaban en el piso.— ¡Ben, se nos quedaron las hamburguesas en el bus!— el muchacho rodó los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ya no importa, Angie. — le dije metiendo el equipaje al porta maletas del auto.

—Mira al pequeño Jasper. — los dedos de Angie pellizcaron los cachetes de mi hermano haciéndolo sonrojar. —Es la cosita más linda, después de mi gato. — el enfado era vidente en el rostro de Jasper.

—No soy pequeño. Ustedes abusan mucho de mí, los voy a acusar de bulling. — Jasper se dejó caer al asiento delantero del carro.

—Por favor, Angie, ya no es pequeño. Le gusta nuestra vecina que tiene 20 años y una hija de 2. — Mi hermano me fulminaba con la mirada, ya que le había dado material suficiente para una joda de 15 días.

—Sigue hablando.— Jasper entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora.— Solo te recuerdo que Angela te durará 15 días o menos, luego ni se acordara que existes y nadie podrá hacerte gancho con Bella.— la risa se esfumo de mi rostro. Esa era una amenaza entre líneas. ¡Qué en entre líneas!, esa amenaza fue directa sin ninguna pizca de humor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Uh!— Ben se burló soltando pequeñas risillas. — Estas jodido, Edward. Nunca me imaginé verte mangoneado por alguna mujer. El karma apesta, ¿no?— asentí.

Cuando Ben y yo éramos más jóvenes, y él no salía con Angela, éramos una especie de peligro donde sea que vayamos. Podíamos jurar que los padres escondían a sus hijas, o las enviaban a un convento hasta que nosotros estemos lejos del perímetro. Incluso, una vez él me salvo de ser puesto en el altar por haber 'mancillado' el "honor" de una chica.

¡Por Dios! Vivíamos en la ciudad del pecado, nadie era un santo.

—Feliz y completamente jodido. Tu vieras que tipo de chica que es. Es de las que merecen tener un altar… definitivamente la mujer de mi vida. El amor para siempre existe. — negué teatralmente con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Ángela nos observaba divertida, por primera vez no estaba fregando con sus comentarios irónicos.

—Dímelo a mí. — Mi amigo miró a Angela como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo y ella le regreso la mirada de la misma forma: soñadora, brillante y alegre. —Nunca imagine decir esto pero ¡Bienvenido al club de los calzonudos!— se estiró un poco y golpeó mi hombro. Asentí mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

El camino a casa fue dedicado a "molestemos a Jasper el pequeño", fue divertido, extrañaba tanto esto, molestar a mi hermano y estar en ventaja con 2 más, era lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo, aparte de Bella quien era lo mejor de mi vida.

—Pequeño, esta noche iras a un bar, por primera vez. — Angela usó una falsa voz de orgullo, revolviendo el cenizo cabello de mi hermano.

—No jodas, Angela. Te recuerdo que soy grande y estoy más alto que tú. — mi hermano saco pecho haciéndome reír.

—Trata de convencer a Alice de eso. — Le guiñe un ojo.– Mejor dile que ya tienes pelos ahí… – alcé las cejas. – quizás, así se emocione un poco.

Al aparcar fuera de casa, mi mamá estaba esperándonos en la entrada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella amaba a Angela como si fuera su propia hija.

La abrazó y apretujó a su antojo apenas la tuvo a su alcance, reprochándole que estuviera delgada y que debiera comer más, tomar vitaminas o hacerse un examen de embarazo.

_Mi madre y sus hermosos comentarios_, gracias que mi amiga estaba acostumbrada a los "consejos" de mi madre.

Bella estaba rezagada a un rico detrás de mi madre, nuestras miradas se chocaron y, automáticamente, sonreí viendo el brillo picaron de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Aquellos que me demuestran cuanto me amaban. Recién veía el mismo brillo, que estaban en los ojos de Angela, en Bella. Ese descubrimiento me hizo sonreír como el estúpido, idiota y afortunado enamorado que soy.

—Ven quiero que conozcas a otra persona importante en mi vida. —Estiré la mano hacia Bella pero ella la miró con la dudas en sus ojos, todavía seguía siendo insegura con las personas a su alrededor. —Ven, por favor. — hice un puchero que la hizo suspirar asintiendo, sonriendo la tome de la mano y apretuje sus dedos, demostrándole que no estaba sola.

— ¿Seguro?— susurro sonrojándose, asentí y besé su sien. Quería besar sus labios pero tenía miedo asustarle, debería ser en un momento especial.

— ¿Puedes dejar respirar a Angela, mamá?— rodé la cintura de Bella con mi brazo. — Quiero presentarle a Bella. — mi mamá asintió y se hizo a un lado con la promesa de que Angela la ponga al día.

—Voy a ver cómo va la comida. — todos asentimos y esperamos que mi mamá entrara a la casa.

—Angela, ella es Bella. — Señalé a la mencionada. — Bella, ella es mi odiosa amiga Angela. — Angela rodó los ojos y, como es habitual en ella, rodeo el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos, la sentí tensarse a mi lado, con mi dedo pulgar comencé a hacer círculos en la piel descubierta de su cadera.

— ¡Al fin te conozco!— comentó mi amiga olvidando el adjetivo calificativo que le di en la presentación. — Me hablaron muchísimo de tí en el camino, me contaron cosas maravillosas y veo que los chicos no estaban mintiendo. Eres realmente hermosa, haces resaltar a tu apelativo. — Bella le sonrió un poco incomoda por las efusividad con la que Ángela le hablaba.

—Y-yo…— Bella carraspeo un poco. — también he escuchado de ti. Eres muy bonita y espero que tengas una excelente estadía. — Ella estaba tan tímida que se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, aproveche para acariciar sus cabellos.

—Bueno, vamos para ver donde los acomodamos. Creo que Ben se va conmigo a la casa del árbol y Angela al cuarto de Bella. — comenté divertido por ver las reacciones de Angela y Ben.

— ¡Oye! Si ya vivimos juntos…— se quejó Ben. — mi amor, Edward está ganándose una castrada. — mi _amigo_ protesto tensándose.

_Maldito Ben._

—Sigues así y yo de ti duermo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. — murmuré ayudando a empujar las maletas.

—Ya tengo todo preparado, Jasper se va donde Edward y Angela y Ben se quedan dónde Jasper. — dijo mi papá ingresando a la sala.

Ángela corrió a abrazar a mi padre, dándole las quejas de cuan terriblemente hospitalario me había portado. Haciéndose la santa cuando sabemos que ella no solo rompe un plato, sino la vajilla entera.

—La cama de Jasper es pequeña para ambos. — comenté.

—La única cama grande es la de Edward pero ahí duerme Bella. — Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada, yo frote mi mano en su brazo, ella me sonrió.

—Pero _todos_ sabemos que Bella no ocupa esa cama, bien puede dormir con Edward y ceder la habitación a Angela y Ben; aparte, necesito cerca al enemigo. — Mi papá frunció el ceño pero aun así, sonrió.

—Si Bella se siente cómoda...— se encogió de hombros. Bella, aun con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, asintió, podía apostar que estaba roja como un tomate. — ¡No se diga más! Espero que tengan una buena estadía. Ahora, si me permiten, necesito hablar con Edward. — todos soltaron un "¡Uuuh!" con caras de pánico.

—Ya voy, Pá. — Bella se sentó derecha para que pueda ponerme de pie, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados, como si ella hubiera sido la llamada a hablar con el _jefe_ a la oficina. Seguí a mi padre hasta la parte trasera del jardín, donde estaban las sillas para tomar el sol que había puesto mamá, adornando el jardín.

—Siéntate. — por el tono de voz que mi padre utilizó, pasó un escalofrío horrible, avisando que algo terrible se avecinaba pero ¿qué? Desde que habíamos llegado a Forks me había comportado muy bien, ni siquiera había salido, incluso, estaba siendo responsable trabajando duro.

— ¿Qué he hecho?— pregunte sentándome. — Me he portado bien, se los prometí y lo estoy cumpliendo. Ninguna niña del pueblo "despurificada", no quiero ser obligado a un matrimonio. Te recuerdo que escapé de uno. No lo pienso repetir.

— ¿No piensas casarte por obligación o por voluntad propia?— la pregunta de mi padre me descolocó.

—No te entiendo explícate. — mi padre asintió acomodándose la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta, siempre que usaba jeans se le veía más joven de lo que en realidad era.

—Digamos que conoces a una chica que te hace asentar cabeza, ¿contraerías matrimonio con ella?— no sé por qué pero Bella se me vino a la mente.

_¡Claro que lo sabes, idiota! ¿No estabas confesándole a los cuatro vientos a Jasper que estabas enamorado de Bella? ¡Decídete, estúpido!_

—Sí. — lo dije convencido y pensando en una sola persona y sus maravillosos ojos verdes, sonreí ante tal realidad. Quizás aún era muy pronto y debería pensar en cómo hacerla mi novia antes de pedirle un compromiso más serio.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes? Me das miedo con esa sonrisa de gato que se comió el canarito. — me acomodé mejor en el asiento. Debería hablar con mi padre y pedirle alguna opinión.

—Estaba pensando en algo. — carraspee, mis manos me sudaban y Carlisle me miraba expectante a lo que iba a decir. — Digamos que estoy enamorado de cierta chica…— ¡Diablos! Lo bruto de Jasper se me había pegado, no debería haber pasado la mañana con él. — Y… tengo pensado pedirle que sea mi novia hoy, pero solo por un tiempo porque quiero irme y llevarla conmigo.

— Espero que cierta chica no sea Bella. — me atoré con mi propia saliva ¿cómo? ¿Qué acababa de decir mi padre?

— ¿Por qué? A ti te gusta Bella. — aseguré frunciendo los labios.

—Me gusta. — asintió. — pero es una chica que está muy dañada.

— ¿Que está dañada?— sonreí sarcásticamente. — Ella _nunca_ estará dañada para mí. Porque si vamos así, yo también estoy dañado, ¿o se te olvido cuando fui internado en la clínica de rehabilitación por las drogas? Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo recaer, por eso tienes miedo de que me vaya vivir solo a Boston. ¿Qué tiene Bella que no tenga yo?

—Tengo miedo que se hagan daño. — mi padre apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, yo estaba bufando de lo incrédulo que estaba.

— ¿Que nos hagamos daño? ¡Por favor, padre! Bella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso?

— ¡Claro que me he dado cuenta!— Carlisle paso una mano peinando sus cabellos. — Pero tengo miedo, no quiero que pase lo mismo que cuando tu padre falleció. Edward, te amo tanto que tengo miedo hasta del aire porque te puede lastimar. Y he aprendido a amar a Bella, todos nosotros lo hacemos, que también tengo miedo con ella.

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos. — Te doy mi vida en apuesta a que no nos dañaremos. Al fin encuentro alguien que encaje conmigo y sinceramente, no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto, aun no me le he declarado, puede rechazarme. Ya sabes... Ella es impredecible.

—Cierto. — Palmeó mi hombro. — Así mismo, te advierto en la más mínima lágrima que derrame Bella por tu culpa, te la veras conmigo. — asentí.

—Gracias, Pá. — ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dimos un gran abrazo.

Entramos riendo de las cosas que hablamos, Bella estaba en la cocina con mi mama y Angela.  
Mi amiga, como siempre, estaba más metiendo mano en la cocina que ayudando a cocinar, mientras Bella pelaba unas papas, sentada en el mesón de la cocina.

— ¡…Salió corriendo desnudo! Esme detrás de él gritando que se detenga, entonces, Edward y yo nos pusimos a querer atrapar a Jasper, lo perseguimos y, creo, que todo el barrio le conoció sus 'cositas'. A la final, Carlisle que iba llegando logro atraparlo. — Bella rio al escuchar como Angela relataba una locura de Jasper.

— ¿Son amigos desde pequeños?— Esme asintió sonriendo.

—Éramos vecinos y yo era la única niña del barrio. Mis padres vieron estrellas con eso, ni se cómo lo manejaron pero a la final me amenazaron con un convento. — Angela metió mano en una de las ollas, Esme le dio con la cuchara en el torso haciéndola sonreír como si nada estuviera haciendo.

— ¡Dios!— Bella sonrió sacudiendo con la cabeza. —Has de tener muchas historias con los chicos.

— ¡Puf! Tengo más historias que fotos. — Entre a la cocina haciéndome notar esperanzado en que mi amiga se apiade de mí y no cuente algo que me avergüence, aunque sería un milagro que se apiadara.

—Espero que no me estés haciendo quedar mal delante de Bella. — dije dentándome al lado Bella, sonriéndole.

—No, está prohibido. Pobre tu mama si no se libra de ti. — Angela negó teatralmente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, cualquier cosa que te diga de mí, es completamente mentira. Ella tiende a exagerar. — le guiñe un ojo haciéndola sonrojar. Bella asintió y continúo con su labor con las papas. — Vine a robarme a mi amiga por unos minutos. — Angela sonrió ampliamente. Me conocía tan bien, que sabía que había acudido a ella en son de auxilio porque la había cagado. _Ni un centímetro lejos de la realidad_.

Salimos por la puerta del patio trasero, caminamos, ambos con las manos metidas en nuestros bolsillos por el frío.

—Quieres ayuda. — afirmó mi amiga una vez que paramos frente al riachuelo.

—Ni para negarlo, ¿no?— sonreí al verla sacudir la cabeza. Lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué preguntarlo.

—Quiero que ayudes a Bella a ponerse bonita. Esta noche iremos a un bar/ karaoke y tocare algo para ella.

— Estas jodido. — Angela negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios en una fina línea horizontal. — pero te ayudaré. Solo porque es muchacha se merece ser feliz y sé que contigo estará bien. Aparte que me tiene que contar la historia, sus ojos están muertos y solos brillan contigo cerca…— y mi amiga se puso en un parloteo acerca de por qué ella está estudiando biología y no psicología. Ya me conocía el discurso completo. —… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Si vamos a las ocho, no habría ningún problema. — me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. Déjame ver que hago en tan poco tiempo.— Dicho esto, Angela entro a la casa, dejándome una pregunta en la mente...

_¿Estaré haciendo lo mejor dejar a Bella en manos de Angela?_ — no, no era una pregunta, era una duda martillándome la cabeza. _La has jodido, más de lo planificado._

Que lo divino salve a Bella, y que no se entere que soy el culpable, cuando Angie escucha la palabra "arreglo" relacionada con salida… que se salve el mundo. Esa mujer es el mismo diablo.

…

**BPVO**

Traté de poner todo mi empeño y valentía cuando Angela, la _amiguita_, de Edward entro a la cocina, luego del almuerzo y me arrastro hacia ni habitación.

Procurando no tensarme con cada uno de sus toques, cerré los ojos e imagine que era Edward el que andaba a mí alrededor, hablando de cualquier cosa que tenía en la cabeza; no quería avergonzar a los Cullens haciendo que la gente, en especial las visitas, piensen que le han abierto las puertas de su casa a una loca.

Respiraba hondo y recreaba como nos divertimos con Edward jugando _Scrabble_, todo fue tan divertido...

**Flashback on**

— ¡No, no y no!— Edward se levantó en su lugar, apoyo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinó un poco su cuerpo en dirección a su hermano. —Este juego se trata de buscar palabras, no inventárselas. — reprimí una risotada.

La cara de Edward era roja de furia pero la de Jasper era roja por estar tratando de aguantar la risa. Era algo tan contradictorio los hermanos Cullens.

—No me estoy inventando. — Jasper se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado.

_Oh, no. Mala jugada, Jazz._

— ¡Sí que te estas inventando!— Edward golpeó un poco la mesa, lo cual me hizo saltar en mi asiento del susto. —_ ¿Loveroso?_ Nunca en mi vida he escuchado o leído esa palabra.

—Love + amoroso = loveroso. — Jasper se encogió de hombros ante su explicación.

—No te rías, Bella. — gruñó mirándome con sus verdes ojos entrecerrados.

—Es ingenioso. Nosotros nos matamos buscando palabras… Él se las inventa. — esta vez, yo me encogí de hombros mientras hablaba.

—Igual haces trampa. Bella es un diccionario con patas y tu otro. Tengo que defenderme con algo.

— ¿Quieres jugar así?— Edward alzo la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente. Azul versus Verde.

—Que gane el mejor. En este caso el mejor ingenio. — Jasper escupió la palma de la mano y se la extendió a Edward. Edward miro la mano y luego a Jasper antes de escupir y estrechar su mano con la de él.

_Pobre Esme._

—Déjense de cochinadas. — replique con cara de asco. Ambos sonrieron malignamente y estiraron sus manos, brillantes por la saliva. _Asco_. — Son unos asquerosos. Par de guarros.

— ¡Por ella!— gritaron al unísono. Antes de reaccionar ambos estaba sobre mí, tratando de poner sus asquerosas manos encima mio.

Me removí peor que culebra debajo de ellos y logre escapar corriendo, riendo y jadeante.

**Flasback off.**

—Estuve hurgando entre tu ropa. He encontrado prendas muy lindas, te traje un jean, esta blusa con la chaqueta mostaza y las botas negras. — sonreí abriendo los ojos, me había perdido entre uno de mis más reciente sucesos.

—Me gusta. Tenía pensado algo similar. — sonreí tímidamente mientras mis mejillas se tenían de rosa.

—Haces feliz a Edward. — soltó de pronto, haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Incrédula la mire fijamente. Eso era mentira. — no me mires así, Bella. He sido amiga de Edward toda la vida, quizás no sea bueno contarte su vida amorosa pero si las "citas follables" están fuera, no hay tal vida.

—Pero no es por mí que ha cambiado. — susurre restregando los dedos en la toalla que estaba sobre mis piernas.

—Sí, lo es. Deben ponerte un altar y llamarte Santa Bella, has salvado a la poca población femenina juvenil de Forks. — Sonrió ampliamente.— ahora, menos habla y más acción.— Angie salto del filo de la cama.— Te dejo para que te vistas. Mueve ese culito y vístete. — salió de la habitación dejándome perpleja. Estaba niña estaba completamente loca… e increíble.


End file.
